Folge 9: Für Notfälle
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Ein Stadtmitarbeiter wird erschossen in einer Gasse hinter einem Hotel in Manhattan aufgefunden. Das Zwölfte wird beauftragt, den zu finden, der einen überall beliebten Kerl auf dem Gewissen hat. Castle hat mit Wetterkapriolen zu kämpfen und verpasst vielleicht einen wichtigen Termin. Staffel 9, Folge 9.
1. Chapter 1

**Für Notfälle**

Staffel 9, Folge 9

Geschrieben von bunysliper

Übersetzt von Copop83

Gegengelesen von crazysecondname

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung "Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig._

Kapitel 1

Er hasste es so, um 4:15 Uhr aufzustehen.

Es war ein notwendiges Übel. 4:15 Uhr war das späteste, was er sich erlauben konnte um aus dem Bett zu rollen, wenn er die Fähre erreichen wollte, die ihn in die Stadt bringen würde, um seine Schicht anzutreten, die um 6:45 Uhr anfing. Aber es war dennoch ätzend. Sehr ätzend.

Es war sogar noch ätzender, wenn es schon einen Tag ununterbrochen regnete. Das Nieseln an diesem Dezembermorgen bedeutete, dass der Verkehr schlimmer als sonst war, die Leute zickiger und er musste sich mit den durchnässten Massen in ein überfülltes U-Bahn-Abteil zwängen.

Genauso kam es. Er stand zwischen zwei Männern in dunklen Baseball-Jacken, die anscheinend einen Wettbewerb abhielten, bei dem es darum ging, die beste Mischung von Ausdünstungen, Deo und nassem Hund zu finden. Bis jetzt stand es unentschieden; keine Gewinner, nur Verlierer.

Es kam noch schlimmer. Als er aus der Grand Central Station herauskam, später als normal natürlich, wurde er von einem Windstoß und Spritzwasser von Fahrzeugen begrüßt. Außerdem bekam er, dank eines vorbeifahrenden Busses, eine Ladung Regenwasser vermischt mit Motoröl und er wollte gar nicht wissen, was sonst noch, ab.

Er seufzte, ignorierte das Starren der Leute, die für ihren morgendlichen Kaffee bei Starbucks in einer langen Schlange warteten. Er wischte seine Hände an den Beinen seiner Uniform ab. Tropfnass und schmutzig, und das noch bevor er überhaupt bei der Arbeit war. Jap, das würde ein großartiger Tag werden.

Aber es war nicht alles schlecht. Regnerische Tage bedeuteten, dass mehr Leute einfach nur rein wollten, was wiederum hieß, dass mehr Leute ihm ihr Gepäck vor die Füße warfen, damit er es auf einen Wagen laden und auf ihr Zimmer bringen konnte. Das brachte mehr Trinkgeld.

Und das konnte er dann am Wochenende auf den Kopf hauen.

Halle-jippie-luja. Es war schon viel zu lange her, seit er das letzte Mal einen Cocktail getrunken und einen Abend in einer Shisha-Bar verbracht hatte.

Jap, diese Aussichten machten wett, dass er völlig durchnässt war und schon wieder ein Paar Schuhe, die zur Uniform passten, ruiniert waren. Außerdem konnte er sich, wenn er Glück hatte, kurz in die Kleiderausgabe verdrücken und eine Hose in seiner Größe schnappen. Das sollten sie eigentlich nicht machen, aber er konnte sie übers Wochenende waschen und zurückbringen, ohne dass es jemand merkte.

Fünfzehn Minuten später erreichte er endlich den Service-Eingang des Waldorf-Astorias. Seine Hand verschwand in seiner Hosentasche um die Schlüsselkarte zu suchen, welche die Türe öffnen würde und ihn damit aus dem Regen holte. Aber die Plastikkarte rutschte aus seinen steifen, kalten Fingern und fiel klappernd zu Boden.

Murrend sank er auf die Knie und suchte im verschwommenen Morgengrauen nach dem verdammten Teil. Glücklicherweise war sie nicht weit weg gefallen, nur ein paar Zentimeter neben die Tür. Daher musste er neben Mülltonnen kramen, welche die Nachtschicht nicht weggeräumt hatte. Er kratzte die Karte vom Boden ab, indem er seine Nägel in den Gehweg grub um den Saugeffekt zu lösen.

„Na endlich", grummelte er, stand auf und lief zur Türe. „Jetzt kann ich rein-"

Er blinzelte, wunderte sich, ob die frühe Stunde ihm einen Streich spielen wollte. Nein, was er sah, war real, sehr real. Rote Flüssigkeit lief an der Schlüsselkarte hinunter, färbte seine Nägel und seine Hand ein.

„Was zur Hölle?"

War das etwa _Blut_?

Sein Blick schoss zu der Reihe Mülltonnen zurück und suchte nach der Ursache. Vielleicht war es Küchenabfall; die Überbleibsel der Steaks, die der Koch unbedingt für ihre ‚ehrenwertesten', also reichsten, Gäste haben musste. Die Mülltüte war wahrscheinlich nicht richtig verschlossen worden. Vielleicht war es-

Oh Gott. Oh Gott. Oh Gott. Es waren nicht die Steaks. Es waren überhaupt nicht die Steaks. Das war ein Stiefel. Ein Arbeitsstiefel, mit Stahlkappen, viel getragen.

An einem Bein dran.

„Oh schei-"

* * *

„Babe, du sollst eigentlich schlafen", mahnte Kate Beckett und grub ihr Gesicht in das Kissen ihres Ehemannes. Nach zwei Wochen begann der Geruch seines Aftershaves zu verfliegen, aber sie benutzte ihre Vorstellungskraft, wenn sie ihr Handy am frühen Morgen ans Ohr hielt um ihn neben sich zu sehen. „Du wirst so fertig sein."

Castles Verneinung rasselte durch den Lautsprecher. „Mir geht's gut. Ich wollte dich noch erwischen bevor du zur Arbeit gehst, sehen, wie deine Nacht war."

Ihre Lippen hoben sich. Bei jedem morgendlichen Anruf sagte er das Gleiche: Er wolle sie nur vor der Arbeit erwischen. „Uns geht's gut."

„Das habe ich nicht gefragt."

„Hmm. Ich habe mit dir geredet bevor ich eingeschlafen bin, weißt das noch? Du weißt, wie meine Nacht war."

„Ja, aber danach." Sie konnte ihn zappeln hören und sie stellte sich vor, wie er ihre Bewegungen nachmachte: sich auf die Seite drehen und sich um das Kissen kuscheln, was ihres wäre. „Wie hast du geschlafen? Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich fühle mich großartig, Rick. Öfter aufstehen um aufs Klo zu gehen, wie üblich, aber sonst gut. Nicht mal Verstopfung vom Abendessen gestern."

„Nachdem meine Mutter gekocht hat?", fragte er ungläubig. „Das ist nicht nur gut, das ist ein Wunder."

„Sei still. Und ich habe gekocht", fügte Kate hinzu und grinste ins Kissen als er lachen musste. Ihn glücklich und entspannt zu hören wärmte sie mehr als die schwere Daunendecke es je könnte. Das Einzige, was besser wäre, würde er selber neben ihr sein, seine Brust sich unter ihrem Ohr hebend während er lachte.

Er würde bald zu Hause sein, aber es war nicht bald genug.

„Ah, das ist gut. Hoffentlich hat das Kleine nichts gegen das, was ich mitbringen werde."

„Warte, was bringst du mit?", fragte sie und streichelte eine Hand über ihren Bauch, die immer noch ungewohnte Wölbung testend, so leicht sie auch war. Ihr Ehemann summte als Antwort, sich nicht festlegend und zwang sie dazu, ihn nochmal zu fragen: „Castle? Was bringst du mit?"

Selbst übers Telefon war sein Glucksen entwaffnend. Und ein wenig nervig. „Erinnerst du dich an die kleine Bäckerei, die wir in unserem Skiurlaub gefunden haben?"

„Die mit den Muffins?", wollte sie wissen und ihr lief nur von der Erinnerung das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Der Laden war perfekt gewesen, so lecker und hätte Rick sich nicht das Knie gebrochen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit darauf gelenkt, wären sie noch öfter dahin gegangen.

„Uh-huh. Und mit dem Feingebäck."

Sie stöhnte, verdeckte vergeblich ihren Mund um den Laut zu vertuschen. „Erinner mich nicht an die, außer, wenn du mir sagst, dass du mir ein Duzend mitbringst – nein, ein ganzes Blech."

Sie fühlte sein Grinsen über das Telefon. „Nun ja, wenn du schon so lieb fragst…" Eigenlob tropfte von jedem Wort. „Sie sind ein perfekter Snack vor unserem Termin am Dienstag. Ich hab eine Zweigstelle gefunden als ich letztens hier herumschlenderte und sie schmecken genau gleich."

„Das ist wahr", stimmte sie zu, schluckte die Unsicherheit hinunter, die sich bei dem Gedanken an den Ultraschall und die Untersuchung, die sie machen lassen wollten, breit machte. „Kauf' welche mit Heidelbeeren. Oh, und Himbeeren auch."

„Und ein paar mit Schokostückchen", fügte er hinzu.

Kate kräuselte die Nase, lehnte aber nicht ab. Er brachte ihr ein paar der leckersten Feingebäcke mit, die sie auf dieser Seite des atlantischen Ozeans gegessen hatte; einem geschenkten Gaul schaute man nicht ins Maul.

„Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich dich liebe", sagte sie anstatt dessen, ließ ihre Hand wieder auf ihren Bauch fallen. Sie hatte ein Hungergefühl, das mit jeder Sekunde immer stärker wurde. „Und dass ich wünsche, du wärest jetzt hier?"

„Ich? Oder die Muffins und das Feingebäck?", stichelte Castle. „Und tatsächlich hast du es nicht erwähnt, also-"

„Ja, ja. Also, was machst du bis die Bäckerei öffnet? Und sag nicht, dass sie eine Ausnahme für dich machen und früher aufmachen, weil niemand ein so großer Fan von dir ist, dass sie den Laden um 5 Uhr irgendwas am Morgen öffnen würden."

Er summte. „Ich dachte, dass ich mir einen Kaffee hole und ein paar Zeilen schreibe, aber wenn du grade nirgends hin musst, könnten wir den Anruf in einen Video-Anruf umwandeln? Um mehr vom anderen zu sehen?"

Ihr Glucksen rutschte ohne ihre Erlaubnis heraus. „Mehr vom anderen sehen, hm? Also wie…"

„Uh-huh. Wenn du das mitmachst, natürlich."

Sie hatte ihren Mann seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen und berührt. Sie wollte das mitmachen, sehr gern sogar. Und das sagte sie ihm.

„Okay, ich lege auf und ruf dich gleich zurück?", schlug er vor, genauso darauf erpicht, ihr Gesicht (und vielleicht noch mehr) zu sehen wie sie es war.

„Ja, ich werde hier sein."

Sie zog sich auf ihre eigene Seite des Bettes zurück, lehnte das Handy gegen sein Kissen und wartete. Der Versuch, die Entfernung zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken indem sie so taten, als ob er direkt neben ihr läge war nicht das Gleiche, aber es war klappte für eine Weile.

Einen Moment später rief er wieder an, sie von der Front-Kamera seines Handys anlachend. „Das ist doch schon besser. Wobei ich denke, dass du für diese Art von Gespräch ein bisschen zu viel an hast."

In seinem T-Shirt und kurzen Schlafhosen hatte sie das nicht wirklich, aber ihre Lippen hoben sich. „Hast du erwartet, dass ich oben ohne antworte?"

Ihr Mann zuckte mit einer Schulter, sein Lächeln noch verschlafen. „Naja, ich hätte nicht nein gesagt."

„Das wäre aber zu verzweifelt, meinst du nicht? Nicht sehr elegant von Ihnen, Mr. Castle."

„Ich will ja nur das Beste aus unserer Zeit machen bevor du-" Seine Stimme stotterte als eine SMS-Benachrichtigung oben an ihrem Display erschien. Kate runzelte die Stirn, berührte mit ihren Fingern das Gesicht ihres Mannes bevor sie die SMS öffnete. „-einen Anruf bekommst."

„Da ist eine Leiche, die ich mir anschauen soll", murmelte sie, tippte eine Antwort und kam zurück zum Anruf. „Entschuldigung, Rick. Ein anderes Mal wieder Videoanruf-Sex."

„Mist." Castle schüttelte den Kopf, sah für einen Moment verloren aus bevor seine Miene sich wieder erhellte. „Oh! Weißt du, was wir machen könnten?"

* * *

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du mich dazu gebracht hast", murrte Beckett als sie aus dem Auto stieg und das Handy in der Hand hielt.

Castles eifriges Lächeln kam ihr entgegen. Die ganze Fahrt über hatte er sich für seine Genialität und Effizienz selber auf den Rücken geklopft während sie nur die Augen rollte.

„Ich bin beratend tätig, Beckett. Ist das nicht, was ein guter ziviler Ermittler tut?"

Ihr Stirnrunzeln wurde weicher. Er hatte immer noch nicht wegen der Stelle als ziviler Ermittler Bescheid bekommen, die sie vor ein paar Monaten entdeckt hatte, und während sie beide wussten, dass er keinen offiziellen Titel _brauchte_ um im Revier bei ihr zu sein, wusste sie, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte nicht zu wissen, ob er den Job hatte oder nicht.

„Doch, das ist es, Rick. Es ist schon komisch, dein Gesicht zu einem Tatort zu tragen, aber das ist es."

„Ich denke, dass es innovativ ist", meinte er als sie die uniformierten Beamten begrüßte, die am Rand des Tatortes Wache standen. Donaldson und Rodriguez schauten belustigt aus, kommentierten die unorthodoxe Art ihres Partners heute dabei zu sein aber nicht weiter.

Um Castle auch etwas sehen zu lassen, drehte sie das Handy um und schaute sich in der Gasse um. Den Umständen entsprechend schaute sie normal aus: Müllberge an verschiedenen Plätzen entlang des Weges, enge Laderampen für Lieferungen, Hintereingänge für die Angestellten. Wenn der Täter also keinen Schlüssel gehabt hatte, konnte er nur auf eine Weise gekommen und gegangen sein.

Sie ging den restlichen Tatort still ab und bemerkte ein paar Flecken, von denen sie annahm, dass sie nichts mit dem Mord zu tun hatten. Außerdem ein paar tiefrote, bei denen sie sich absolut sicher war, dass sie mit der Person, um die ihr Team geschart war, zu tun hatten.

„Guten Morgen, Leute", begrüßte sie alle und richtete ihren aufmerksamen Blick auf den Mann, der zusammengesackt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand neben Officer Julian stand. Sein Haar war nass und hing über seiner Stirn und die Waldorf-Astoria-Uniform sah aus, als ob sie auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Wenn der grüne Teint seiner Haut ein Anzeichen war, musste er wohl der Finder der Leiche sein. „Was habt ihr für mich?"

Ryan und Esposito richteten sich auf, versuchten ihr Bestes, ihre Gesichtsausdrücke neutral zu halten als sie ihr Handy sahen. Okay, es war schon witzig.

„Guten Morgen, Captain, Castle."

„Morgen Ryan. 'Sito", grüßte Castle zurück, fröhlich wie immer. „Sieht ein wenig nass aus da draußen."

Espo bewegte sich und schüttelte so Regentropfen von seiner Jacke. „Ja, sei nur schadenfroh. Du bist in einem gemütlichen Hotelzimmer während wir hier draußen im Mistwetter stehen."

„Wow, ich hab ja nur hallo gesagt. Ich rede jetzt nur noch mit Ryan."

„Warum reden wir nicht lieber über unser Mordopfer?", unterbrach Beckett und schaute Esposito mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Dann lenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu dem toten Mann und der Gerichtsmedizinerin, die neben ihm kniete. „Was gibt es zu sagen, Lanie?"

Der Kopf ihrer Freundin hob sich, aber anstatt der üblichen entschiedenen Klarheit sah Kate Unruhe in ihren Augen.

„Ist alles ok?", fragte sie. Sie konnte die Frage nicht unterdrücken.

Wenn sie irgendjemand anderes gewesen wäre, hätte sie Lanies Zögern nicht bemerkt, aber die Frau war ihre beste Freundin; sie konnte es spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Aber was auch immer es war, Lanie schüttelte es ab, konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Opfer.

„Jaja, natürlich. Laut seinem Ausweis, den wir in seiner Tasche gefunden haben, ist das hier Mr. Aram Zabel. Achtundreißig, wohnt in Queens, eine Schusswunde im Brustkorb. Die Verteilung des Blutes und die Austrittswunde lassen einen Schuss aus der Nähe vermuten." Lanie wartete, bis Kate in die Knie gegangen war und drehte die Leiche zur Seite. Sie umkreiste die Fleischwunde mit dem Finger, die die Kugel hinterlassen hatte.

Am Telefon machte Castle ein Geräusch, machte aber keine gedankenlosen Bemerkungen. Nicht, dass sie welche von ihm erwartete; Schusswunden waren ein bisschen zu ernst für die beiden in letzter Zeit.

„Also wurde er hier in der Gasse getötet?", wollte Kate wissen und räusperte sich. Sich wieder aufzurichten passierte nicht mehr so graziös wie gewohnt, aber niemand sagte etwas, als Lanie ihr mit einer Hand beim Aufstehen half.

„Der Regen macht es ein wenig schwer, aber da ist Blut an der Wand und auf den Mülltonnen, also kann ich das mit gutem Gewissen bestätigen."

„Zeitpunkt des Todes?"

„Vorläufige Schätzung? Zwischen 22 und 2 Uhr, aber ich werde mehr wissen, wenn ich ihn untersucht habe."

Beckett nickte und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Castle das Gleiche machte. Huh, das fühlte sich ein bisschen wie sonst an, außer, dass er eben körperlich nicht anwesend war.

„Danke, Lanie. Ich lass dich hier fertig machen."

Die Doktorin nickte und machte auf ihren Unterlagen eine Notiz. Sie bat zwei ihrer Assistenten mit einer Geste nach vorne.

Kate sprach ihre Detectives an: „Was ist mit der Mordwaffe?"

Ryan hob einen Beweisbeutel hoch. „Die haben wir in den Mülltüten neben der Leiche entdeckt. Sieht so aus, als ob der Täter sie so entsorgte nachdem er ihn erschossen hatte."

„Bringt sie-"

„- zum Labor für die Ballistik, und forscht nach dem Besitzer", beendete Ryan den Satz für sie. „Schon dabei, Boss."

Sie nickte und schaute auf ihr Handy, falls Castle noch etwas hinzufügen wollte.

Ihr Partner räusperte sich, machte den Mund ein paar Mal auf und zu und deutete mit dem Kopf in die ungefähre Richtung des Eingangs. „Was ist mit ihm?"

Dieses Mal war Esposito mit Hilfe seines Notizblocks zur Stelle. „Leo Kinsler, zweiunddreißig. Er arbeitet als Kofferträger im Hotel. Er fand Zabel heute Morgen auf dem Weg zur Arbeit."

„Warum kannte er das Opfer? Arbeiten sie zusammen?", fragte Beckett, ignorierte die Grimassen, die ihr Mann schnitt, als sie Regentropfen vom Handydisplay wischte.

Beide Detectives schüttelten den Kopf. „Meinte, dass er ihn noch nie vorher gesehen habe."

„Überprüft ihr das bitte? Fragt, ob er sich noch an etwas anderes von heute Morgen erinnert bevor ihr ihn gehen lasst. Und beauftragt Vikram, sich Überwachungsvideos von diesem Eingang zu besorgen. Ich möchte wissen, ob unser Opfer freiwillig hier war oder nicht."

„Wird gemacht."

Nickend sah sie erneut auf ihr Handy. Castle schien zuzuhören, aber noch nicht bereit, seine Theorien anzubieten. „Ich gehe zurück ins Revier um Mr. Zabels Angehörige zu informieren."

Die Jungs stimmten zu und mussten lachen, als Castle zum Abschied winkte während sie sich vom Tatort entfernte.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Obwohl sie wussten, wer das Opfer war, war es für Beckett schwerer, die Angehörigen zu verständigen als sie es erhofft hatte. Beim Festnetzanschluss ging der Anrufbeantworter bei den ersten zwei Versuchen dran und zwang sie, eine Nachricht mit ihrem Namen zu hinterlassen. Sie bat Mrs. Zabel, sie zu kontaktieren.

Jetzt, fast zwei Stunden später, sah sie, wie LT eine schmale, schwarzhaarige Frau mit einem Baby auf der Hüfte durch das Großraumbüro leitete. Dankbarerweise schirmte der große, breite Körper des Officers Zabels Frau gut ab und sie konnte nur einen kleinen Teil des Mordfallbrettes sehen bevor Kate mit ihr reden konnte.

Sie traf beide an der Tür zu ihrem Büro und streckte der kleineren Frau ihre Hand hin. Karen Zabel nickte, legte knochige, dünne Finger in Becketts Griff.

„Mrs. Zabel, ich bin Kate Beckett. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zu Ihnen kommen konnte, also vielen Dank, dass sie herkommen."

„Es geht um meinen Mann, nicht?", fragte Karen. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück um das Kind höher auf ihre Hüfte zu hieven. „Was ist mit Ari passiert?"

Auf Kates Schultern ließ sich Betrübnis nieder. Sie war so oft diejenige, die einer Person sagen musste, dass ein geliebter Mensch gestorben war. Sie war diejenige, die das sorgfältig aufgebaute Leben einer Person auf den Kopf stellen musste. Es wurde nie leichter.

Beckett bat sie herein und deutete auf die Couch.

„Warum reden wir nicht ein bisschen", murmelte sie und sah zu, wie die hoffnungsvollen Gesichtszüge der Frau mit der unausgesprochenen Bestätigung ins Gegenteil schlugen.

Karen sank ins Sitzkissen, presste ihr Gesicht gegen den Arm des verwirrten Kindes. Hilflos sah Beckett, wie ihre Schultern sich für einen Moment schüttelten. Dann drehte Beckett sich zu ihrem Schreibtisch und schnappte sich die Tempo-Box, die darauf stand.

„Mein herzliches Beileid", sagte sie nach einer Weile, hielt der anderen Frau die Box hin. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts dagegen, wenn ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stelle. Ich mache es jetzt nur ungern, aber je länger wir warten, desto schwerer wird es, die Person zu kriegen, die das getan hat."

Mrs. Zabel schniefte und nahm eine paar Taschentücher. „Oh, Ari", seufzte sie. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

„Wir haben ihn heute Morgen vor dem Waldorf-Astoria gefunden. Er wurde erschossen. Kennen Sie vielleicht einen Grund, warum Ihr Mann bei dem Hotel war?"

Es war ein etwas ungeschickter Weg um zu fragen, ob Karen dachte, dass ihr Mann eine Affäre hatte oder etwas Illegales gemacht hatte, aber es musste sein.

Mrs. Zabel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, ich weiß nichts."

„Wann haben Sie Ihren Mann als letztes gesehen?"

Das Baby in Karens Armen wurde ungeduldig und tat seine – ihre? – Unzufriedenheit darüber kund so festgehalten zu werden.

„Gestern Nachmittag. Er holte die Kinder – unsere zwei Ältesten – von der Schule ab und ging dann zur Arbeit. Er arbeitet, arbeitete, bei der Stadt. Er bereitet die Streuwägen und Schneeschieber vor, wissen Sie, und sorgt dafür, dass sie einsatzbereit sind, wenn Schnee kommt."

Beckett nickte und schrieb es auf um es später zu überprüfen.

„Er sollte eigentlich die Nachtschicht übernehmen, aber sein Chef rief an und sagte mir, er sei mitten in der Schicht weg gegangen und nicht mehr wieder gekommen. Er fragte, ob ich ihn gesehen habe. Und dann habe ich auf das Telefon geschaut nachdem ich die Jungs abgesetzt hatte, und Sie hatten angerufen, und-", brach sie ab. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ein zusammengeknülltes Taschentuch.

Ihren Kopf senkend gab Kate ihr einen Moment um sich zu sammeln. Es gab keinen einfachen Weg den praktisch letzten Tag deines Mannes auf Erden widerzugeben.

„Hat er Sie letzte Nacht irgendwann kontaktiert?"

Karen atmete tief ein. „Er rief um 20:30 Uhr an, um den Kindern gute Nacht zu sagen, dann rief er nochmal um 23:30 Uhr an, um mir gute Nacht zu wünschen. Um diese Zeit gehe ich normalerweise ins Bett."

Naja, das schmälerte das Fenster der Tatzeit ein. Nicht viel, aber wenn sie ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei der Arbeit wüssten, würde es helfen.

„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mir die Daten des Arbeitgebers Ihres Mannes zu geben? Ich hätte gerne, dass meine Detectives mit dem Chef über die Schicht letzte Nacht reden."

„Jaja, natürlich."

Beckett lächelte, holte einen Stift und einen Notizblock von der Ecke ihres Schreibtisches. Karen griff ein wenig ungeschickt danach, zog die Sachen letztendlich in ihren Schoß um zu schreiben.

Das Baby hatte andere Pläne. Er kickte mit den Füßen, bekam den Stift zu fassen und riss ihn vom Papier.

„Nein, Liebling, nicht jetzt", ermahnte Karen. Sie drehte sich weg, um das Kind von den neuen Spielsachen zu trennen.

„Hier", begann Kate und streckte ihre Arme aus. „Ich kann ihn eine Weile nehmen während Sie schreiben."

„Oh, vielen Dank. Er ist normal nicht so umtriebig, aber…"

Aber er konnte das Unwohlsein seiner Mutter spüren, nahm sie an.

„Natürlich." Kate stand auf und versuchte ihr Bestes, nicht zu ungeschickt zu wirken, als sie das Kind von seiner Mutter nahm. Sie konnte gut mit den Kindern von Ryan umgehen, es sollte also kein Problem sein.

Außerdem brauchte sie die Übung.

Der kleine Junge bemerkte, dass er bei jemand Fremdem auf den Armen war. Daher beschwerte er sich lauter, weinte aber nicht.

„Es ist nur für eine Minute", erzählte sie ihm. Sie wippte mit ihm wie Sarah Grace es immer gemocht hatte, als sie in diesem Alter war. „Nur, solange Mama schreibt."

Das schien zu funktionieren. Entweder das, oder die Halskette, die sie trug, war sehr spannend.

Karen schaute hoch. Ihr trauriges Lächeln betonte die Linien um ihren Mund. „Darf ich fragen, wann Sie Termin haben?"

Beckett hörte auf mit wippen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand ihren leicht gewölbten Bauch anschaute, aber viel seltener fragte auch jemand danach. Die meisten Leute wollten nicht Vorlaut sein und ihre Fragen für sich behalten.

„Im Mai", antwortete sie. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Bauch, versuchte zu sehen, was die andere Frau sah. „Mein Mann und ich freuen uns sehr."

„Das verstehe ich gut. Ari und ich… Naja, wir dachten, dass nach zweien Schluss sei, aber dann kam Peter als Nachzügler." Traurigkeit entstellte erneut ihr Gesicht. „Er hat die Jungs so sehr geliebt."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das tat, Mrs. Zabel. Sehr sicher. Und wir werden alles dafür tun, dass der Täter seine gerechte Strafe bekommt."

Karen nickte, ihr Lächeln betäubt aber dankbar. Beckett hatte Verständnis für den Gesichtsausdruck; die Zusicherung machte nichts wieder wett, aber es war zumindest ein Anfang.

* * *

„Yo, Beckett, ich hab was Interessantes für dich."

Kate schaute von ihrem Computer und der lächerlichen Email, die Castle ihr weitergeleitet hatte auf, und bat Esposito mit einem Kopfnicken herein. Nachdem Karen Zabel gegangen war, gab sie die Informationen von Arams Arbeitgeber an die Jungs weiter und bat sie, ein paar Anrufe zu tätigen um die Aussage der Ehefrau zu checken. Währenddessen suchte Vikram nach den Videoaufnahmen, die sie brauchten. Bis jetzt hatte er noch nichts gefunden.

„Was gibt's denn?"

„Habe mit Zabels Boss bei der Stadt gesprochen. Er meinte, er sei ein guter Mann gewesen, harter Arbeiter, keine Streitigkeiten mit irgendjemandem soweit er wusste."

Sie nickte und faltete die Hände auf der Schreibunterlage vor sich. „Okay, aber das klingt nach dem genauen Gegenteil von interessant. Das klingt, als ob wir immer noch am Anfang stünden, ohne Voranzukommen."

„Ah, jetzt kommt das Interessante. Während der letzten drei Monate hatte er eine Veränderung in Zabels Verhalten bemerkt. Er kam erschöpft zur Arbeit, als ob er die ganze Nacht kaum geschlafen hätte. Er erledigte zwar immer noch seine Arbeit, war aber müde."

„Er hatte ein kleines Kind zu Hause. Vielleicht zahnte das Baby? Die Ehefrau sagte, sie gehe um 23:30 Uhr ins Bett, könnte sein, dass er die Nachtfütterungen übernahm?"

Javi nickte in Zustimmung. „Naja, die Erschöpfung war das eine, aber dann hat Zabel letzten Monat angefangen, zusätzliche Schichten zu übernehmen. Wenn er doch so müde war, würde er wohl kaum mehr arbeiten wollen, oder?"

In dem Punkt musste sie ihm Recht geben. „Ja, das ist schon komisch. Seine Frau sagte nichts darüber, dass sie finanzielle Probleme haben."

„Ryan überprüft das gerade. Und wir schauen, ob Aram einen zweiten Job im Hotel hatte, von dem seine Frau nichts wusste."

Beckett nickte. „Gut. Was sonst?"

Esposito tippte auf seinen Notizblock. „Das war's. Der Chef sagte, dass letzte Nacht das erste Mal gewesen sei, dass Aram eine Schicht habe sausen lassen. Das machte ihn noch besorgter, aber zuerst dachte er, dass es vielleicht ein Problem mit einem seiner Kinder gäbe und Zabel hätte nur vergessen auszustempeln oder seinem Vorgesetzten Bescheid zu geben. Als er heute Morgen immer noch nichts gehört habe, rief er die Ehefrau an."

„Okay. Wir müssen also herausfinden, warum unser Opfer die Arbeit verließ und wie er dann zum Waldorf gelangte."

Ihr Detective nickte. „Ich überprüfe seine MetroCard. Das könnte uns weiterhelfen."

„Gute Idee." Sie schaute zu, wie er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche kramte. Er tippte ein paar Mal auf das Display und steckte das Gerät wieder ein.

„Lanie hat den toxikologischen Bericht bekommen. Soll ich zuerst zu ihr bevor ich die MetroCard prüfe?"

Die Erwähnung von Lanies Namen erinnerte sie an den abwesenden Blick in den Augen ihrer Freundin an diesem Morgen. Ein Ausflug zur Gerichtsmedizin war vielleicht nötig.

„Nein, ich werde gehen. Vervollständige auch den Zeitstrahl mit dem, was du herausfindest. Ich würde gerne bald jemanden zum Verhören hier haben."

Sobald Esposito aus ihrem Büro war, stand Beckett auf, steckte ihr Handy ein und griff nach ihrer Jacke.

* * *

Esposito musste Lanie vorgewarnt haben, dass sie kam, denn ihre Freundin hatte die Akte schon bereit, sobald sie in den Autopsie-Raum trat.

„Hey du, ich habe den Hausbesuch nicht erwartet."

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln hob Kate eine Schulter. „Ich lasse die Jungs ein paar Sachen überprüfen, also dachte ich, dass ich selber komme um zu sehen, was du herausgefunden hast."

Lanie lächelte, obwohl Kate sah, dass es ihre Augen nicht erreichte. „Die Testergebnisse wiesen keine Drogen aus, aber er hatte Alkohol im Blut. Er war nicht betrunken, aber auf dem Weg dahin."

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Also hat er seine Arbeit verlassen um sich zu betrinken? Das hört sich nicht nach dem Mann an, den seine Frau und sein Chef so hoch gelobt haben."

„Das ist wohl eher deine Spezialität, nicht wahr?"

„Was ist mit seiner Gesundheit? Hast du da etwas bemerkt? Irgendwas, was sein verändertes Verhalten erklären könnte?"

Lanies Zusammenzucken blieb nicht unbemerkt, aber Kate hielt für den Moment den Mund und wartete, bis ihre Freundin bereit war.

„Seine Lungen waren frei und sein Herz war in guter Verfassung. Der Bauchraum hat auch keine Anzeichen einer Krankheit. Keine Pillen, keine blutenden Geschwüre, überhaupt nichts außer ein bisschen Popcorn und Erdnüssen."

„Essen von einer Bar", überlegte sie. Der Gedanke an Snacks ließ ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Das Kind machte sie heute hungrig.

Lanie nickte. „Anhand des Blutalkohols könnte das gut sein."

„Also war er vielleicht in der Hotelbar?" Sie griff nach ihrem Handy und schickte den Gedanken an Castle um seine Meinung zu hören. Er war gerade bei einer Autogrammstunde – oder das sollte er jetzt sein, aber er mochte es, wenn sie ihn auf dem Laufenden hielt.

„Frag mich nicht, ich schnipple hier nur."

„Du machst mehr als das", versicherte sie. Sie stupste ihre Freundin mit dem Ellbogen an bis der Gerichtsmedizinerin ein Lächeln im Gesicht stand. „Was ist los, Lanie? Du bist nicht du selbst heute. Rede mit mir?"

Lanie schüttelte den Kopf, schob einen ihrer Wägen zur Seite. „Nicht jetzt. Ich kann gerade nicht."

Kates Magen fiel ins Bodenlose. Das hörte sich überhaupt nicht gut an. „Okay. Wie wäre es mit Abendessen heute? Castle kommt erst spät heim, also sind es nur wir beide. Ich schenke dir ein Glas Wein ein und werde es sehnsüchtig anstarren." Das brachte ein echtes Lächeln hervor. „Wir können uns dann unterhalten?"

Nach ein paar Sekunden Bedenkzeit nickte ihre Freundin. „Ja, lass uns das machen. Danke, Kate."

„Alles klar. Ich versuche um sechs Feierabend zu machen, aber ich melde mich, wenn es später wird. Du sagst es auch, wenn du aufgehalten wirst?" Ihr Handy vibrierte in ihrer Hand, was verhinderte, dass Lanie antworten konnte. „Das sind die Jungs. Ich muss gehen."

Lanie nickte. „Geh nur, ich rufe dich später an und du kannst sagen, was ich heute Abend mitbringen soll."

„Nur dich", meinte sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass sich ihre Freundin nicht daran halten würde. Lanie war schon lange in New York, aber es war noch immer genug Südstaaten-Charme in ihr, was ihr nicht erlaubte, einer Einladung mit leeren Händen zu folgen.

„Ich bringe den Nachtisch."

Jap, hatte sie es doch gewusst.

* * *

Die Jungs warteten bei Espositos Schreibtisch auf sie, sehr mit sich selbst zufrieden aussehend, als sie aus dem Aufzug trat.

„Okay, was lässt euch so selbstsicher wirken?", wollte Beckett wissen und schaute auf das Mordfallbrett um den Grund für die gute Laune herauszufinden.

Sie sah, wie die beiden sich einen Blick zuwarfen und wartete, bis sie sich ohne Worte entschieden hatten, wer ihr sagen durfte, was auch immer sie ermittelt hatten.

Endlich fing Ryan an: „Du weißt ja, dass ich die Finanzen unseres Opfers durchleuchtet habe um zu sehen, ob Ungereimtheiten da sind oder sonst etwas, das finanzielle Schwierigkeiten vermuten lässt."

„Uh-huh", meinte sie nickend. Soweit konnte sie folgen. „Und?"

„Ich habe fast ein Jahr durchgeforstet, damit ich sehen kann, was typisch war. Alles war normal bis vor ein paar Monaten als, zweimal im Monat, _riesige_ Summen verschwanden."

Interessant. Sie zeigte ihm an, fortzufahren und lehnte sich an Javis Schreibtisch. „Zusätzliche Rechnungen? Vielleicht schon Weihnachtseinkäufe für die Kinder?"

„Das hoffe ich nicht, weil, wenn diese Summen dem entsprechen, was die Erwartungen angeht, wie viel man für seine Kinder für Weihnachten ausgibt, bin ich erledigt", grummelte Ryan. „Es waren jedes Mal Barauszahlungen."

„Am Geldautomaten der First Republic Bank", sprang Esposito mit freudigem Blick ein. „Welcher nur die Straße runter vom Waldorf-Astoria liegt."

„Und hör dir das an", fügte Ryan hinzu. „Er hob gestern Abend um 22:30 Uhr etwas ab."

Das bestätigte, dass er am Tatort war. „Wurde das Geld bei seiner Leiche gefunden?"

Zwei Köpfe schwenkten gleichzeitig hin und her. „Nö."

„Lanie sagte, er war nicht betrunken, aber auf dem Weg dahin. Ich dachte, dass er möglicherweise zu der Hotelbar gegangen sein könnte um seine Probleme wegzutrinken, aber wenn er Geld abgehoben hat…"

„Er könnte aus einem anderen Grund gegangen sein?", bot Ryan an. „Ich bin froh, dass du das erwähnst, weil Javi etwas gefunden hat, das recht interessant ist."

„Oh?" Kate hob eine Augenbraue und nahm die Akte, die Esposito ihr reichte.

„Ich habe ja Zabels MetroCard überprüft, wo er denn so hinfuhr. Du glaubst es nicht, zweimal monatlich fuhr er von daheim oder von der Arbeit entweder zur Grand Central Station oder zur Lexington und 53. Straße. Jedes Mal stieg er an der 51. Straße kurz nach 2 Uhr früh wieder ein und fuhr heim."

„Somit haben wir bestätigt, dass er regelmäßig zum Waldorf ging. Gut." Jetzt galt es nur noch herauszufinden, warum. Vielleicht war jetzt Zeit, die Hotelmitarbeiter zu befragen.

Espo nickte. „Es gibt noch mehr. Leo, der Kofferträger? Herr ‚Ich bin gerade für meine Schicht hergekommen'? Stieg auch fast jedes Mal an der 51. Straße um kurz nach 2 Uhr früh ein. Er und Zabel haben nur ein paar Sekunden nacheinander die Karte durchgezogen. Außer letzte Nacht, da zog er sie um 0:30 Uhr durch."

Sie verstand nun glasklar, was das selbstsichere Grinsen auf ihre Gesichter gezaubert hatte. Sie fühlte schon das kribbelnde Gefühl, wenn der Fall sich gut entwickelte. „Das ist mitten in unserem Fenster des Todeszeitpunktes. Um wie viel wollt ihr wetten, dass er gelogen hat, das Opfer nicht zu kennen?"

Beide Detectives nickten und feierten sich mit einem High-Five.

„Bringt ihn her."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

„Du hast schon einen Verdächtigen? Wow, Captain Beckett, das ist beeindruckend."

Er hatte schon beim ersten spöttischen Schnauben von Kate Beckett gewusst, dass er hoffnungslos verloren war. Es hatte einen elektrischen Impuls seinen Rücken hinunter gesandt. Jahre später war das Gefühl nicht weniger geworden, selbst durch die Telefonleitung und über zweitausend Kilometern zwischen ihnen.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh, Castle. Wir bringen ihn nur her um ihn genauer zu befragen."

„Fragen für Verdächtige", sang er. „Hat mein Vorschlag dazu geführt?"

Seine Frau klickte mit der Zunge. „Nicht dieses Mal, Angeber. Das haben wir Ryan zu verdanken."

Rick hmmfte und klemmte sein Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter um die Hände frei fürs Kofferpacken zu haben.

„Wir arbeiten an deiner Erfolgsquote im Bezug auf die Telefonberatung, Castle, mach dir keine Sorgen", scherzte sie. „Irgendwelche Ideen, was unser Opfer mit dem ganzen Geld machte, das er von seinem Konto abgehoben hatte?"

„Geld abheben, Treffen in einem Hotel", überlegte er. „Es scheint sich fast von selber zu schreiben."

„Du denkst, dass er jemanden für Sex bezahlte?", unterbrach Kate. „Wie passt der Kofferträger da rein?"

„Er ist ein Ex-Freund der Frau und auf einem Streifzug um ihre Ehre zu verteidigen. Er sah den Mann seiner alten Flamme, wie er sie betrog, und wollte in ihrem Namen Gerechtigkeit."

„Ah, aber sie haben das Waldorf alle zwei Wochen über Monate hinweg zusammen verlassen. Warum mit dem Töten warten?"

„Sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Ihn in falscher Sicherheit wiegen."

Kate summte. „Könnte sein. Zabel erschießen und dann die Leiche dort lassen, wo er arbeitet, ist aber mutig."

Castle warf ein Hemd in seinen Koffer und ließ sich auf den einzigen noch freien Fleck auf dem Bett fallen. „Aber es ist eine großartige Ablenkung. Niemand würde das von ihm erwarten."

„Hmm, interessanter Gedanke, Mr. Castle."

Seine Lippen hoben sich. „Die habe ich von Zeit zu Zeit, weißt du."

Kates Stimme wurde weich und ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Nachdem sie monatelang Tag und Nacht zusammen gewesen waren, fühlten sich zwei Wochen getrennt voneinander an wie Folter. Es weckte erneut das Unbehagen, das er einen Monat lang versucht hatte loszuwerden. „Ich weiß, dass du die hast, Rick. Apropos, hast du das Feingebäck schon bekommen?"

Er verdeckte mit seiner Hand ein Glucksen. Das Feingebäck heute Morgen zu erwähnen war eine gute Idee gewesen. „Noch nicht. Ich bin direkt zur Autogrammstunde gegangen nachdem wir aufgelegt hatten und kam dann zurück zum Packen."

„Oh." Ja, sie wollte diese Leckerei unbedingt haben.

Ein Lachen unterdrückend fügte er hinzu: „Aber ich werde auf dem Weg zum Flughafen dort anhalten. Keine Sorge, Beckett, du bekommst dein Feingebäck."

Seine Frau schnaubte in sein Ohr. „Und ob ich das bekomme. Dein Kind macht mich so hungrig, ich habe sie es verdient."

„Immer mein Baby wenn es frustrierend ist, hm?"

„Wie der Vater, so die Tochter oder der Sohn", witzelte sie und murmelte etwas, was er nicht verstehen konnte. Sie war einen Moment später wieder da, entschuldigend. „Ich muss leider aufhören. Kinsler ist da. Sag Bescheid, wenn du an deinem Gate bist?"

„Mach ich. Willst du auch ein Bild von dem Karton, wenn ich das Feingebäck abhole?"

Seine Frau lachte. „Das wäre toll. Okay, tschüss. Liebe dich."

„Liebe dich auch. Tschüss", echote Castle und wartete, bis sie auflegte. Dann legte er das Handy beiseite und packte weiter.

* * *

Die Backen von Leo Kinsler waren jetzt zwar nicht mehr grün, aber er sah lange nicht mehr so willig aus, mit ihnen zu reden als er es heute Morgen noch war. Als Ryan zuletzt mit ihm sprach, war seine Körpersprache offen und nett. Jetzt hatte Leo die Arme schützend vor der Brust verschränkt und verzog genervt die Lippen. Das sagte dem Detective, dass es keine angenehme Unterhaltung werden würde.

„Danke fürs Herkommen, Leo. Es tut uns leid, Sie von der Arbeit wegzuholen."

Der andere Mann ließ sich auf dem Stuhl zurückfallen. „Ich hatte ja keine Wahl. Sie tauchten mitten in meiner Schicht auf und ließen es so aussehen, als ob Sie mich vor den Gästen verhaften. Ich habe Glück, wenn ich meinen Job noch habe."

Seinen Partner anschauend lehnte sich Ryan nach vorne. „Wir werden Ihren Vorgesetzten wissen lassen, dass sie in einer Ermittlung kooperiert haben und nicht bestraft werden sollten, dass Sie den Arbeitsplatz verlassen haben."

Espo nickte zustimmend. „Und je schneller wir hier durch sind, desto eher können Sie wieder Zwanziger von reichen alten Damen entgegennehmen, die ihre Maniküre nicht beschädigen wollen."

Kinsler bewegte sich auf seinem Stuhl und seine defensive Haltung verschwand ein bisschen. „Also gut, was wollen Sie wissen?"

„Warum fangen wir nicht damit an, warum Sie gelogen haben, dass Sie das Opfer nicht kennen?", antwortete Espo mit scharfer Herausforderung in der Stimme.

Ihr Verdächtiger blinzelte und seine Kinnlade fiel herunter. Er erlangte die Fassung wieder eine Sekunde später und holte tief Luft. „Ich habe nicht gelogen. Ich kannte den Kerl nicht."

Ryan legte den Kopf schief und tippte unterstützend auf die Akte mit den übereinstimmenden Transit-Daten. „Wollen Sie das nochmal versuchen? Wir haben Beweise, dass Sie zwei Mal im Monat lange nächtliche Spaziergänge vom Hotel zur U-Bahn mit Aram Zabel machten."

„Viele Leute in New York benutzen die U-Bahn, selbst spät in der Nacht", wich Kinsler aus. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich diesen einen Typen kenne."

„Das tut es aber, wenn Sie, wie Sie selbst zugegeben haben, letzte Nacht nichts in der Nähe ihrer Arbeitsstätte zu suchen hatten und Sie doch Ihre MetroCard durchgezogen haben um genau im Zeitfenster des Mordes heimzukommen."

Esposito sprang ein um mit dem Befragen zu helfen. „Das tut es auch, wenn wir sehen, dass Sie an den gleichen Tagen wie unser Opfer Geld abgehoben haben. Also sagen Sie uns, Leo, was haben Sie beide vorgehabt? Hat er Sie übers Ohr gehauen oder Ihren Teil eines Deals eingeheimst und deshalb haben Sie ihn getötet?"

„Nein. Das ist, nein. Schauen Sie, ich habe niemanden umgebracht. Ich bin weg gegangen, weil ich ein bisschen Schlaf brauchte um meine Schicht zu bewältigen."

Die Detectives bissen sich an dem fest, schauten sich an und Kevin fragte: „Weg gegangen von was oder wo, Leo?"

Der dunkle Schopf ihres Verdächtigen sank und seine Finger strichen hindurch. „Wir spielen dieses Kartenspiel, ok? Zwei Mal im Monat, nach Feierabend, spielen wir dieses Kartenspiel. Ein paar Leute, die in der Küche arbeiten sagen, dass es aus ihrem Heimatland komme."

Nickend machte sich Ryan Notizen. „Wie heißt das Spiel?"

„Batak? Aram stieß vor ein paar Monaten dazu. Er kannte Irfan noch von der Grundschule, und sie beschlossen, dass er mitspielen musste."

Das erklärte, warum das Opfer am Hotel war, die Barabhebungen und warum diese so plötzlich passierten.

„Das Problem liegt an der Art, wie man Batak spielt. Wenn du gewinnst, verdienst du Unsummen, wenn du verlierst, bist du am Arsch."

„Und lassen Sie mich raten", fing Esposito mit skeptischer Miene an, „Zabel war total am Arsch."

Kinsler nickte. „Nicht jedes Mal, aber oft genug, dass es weh tat."

„Hat er gegen Sie verloren?", wollte Ryan jetzt wieder wissen.

Zu seiner Überraschung schnaubte Kinsler. „Gegen mich? Keine Chance. Ich bin so schlecht bei diesem Spiel. Ich habe Aram nach Tipps gefragt, wie ich _mein_ letztes Hemd nicht verliere."

Ryan und sein Partner schauten sich an. „Darum sind Sie zusammen heimgegangen?"

Der andere Mann nickte. „Ja. Er hat sogar extra Umwege auf sich genommen, indem er mit der 4er mit mir gefahren ist. So _nett_ war er. Und ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht. Das müssen Sie mir glauben. Ich habe _gekotzt_ als ich die Leiche sah. Warum hätte ich ihn töten sollen?"

Obwohl da was Wahres dran war, hatten schon viele Täter Ekel und Übelkeit beim ‚Auffinden' der Leiche vorgetäuscht.

„Gekotzt oder nicht, es schließt Sie als Täter nicht aus."

„Schauen Sie, Detectives. Aram war fit wie ein Turnschuh als ich gegangen bin. Ich spielte meine letzten Karten, hab mein letztes Geld verloren, stand auf und ging heim."

„Warum haben Sie die Spielrunde früher verlassen?", fragte Espo und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch als Kinsler schnaubte.

„Meine Schicht beginnt um 6:45 Uhr. Das ist schon an einem normalen Tag hart, aber noch härter, wenn ich nur zwei Stunden Schlaf in der Nacht bekomme."

Ryan und sein Partner schauten sich erneut an.

„Beantworten Sie mir das: Können Sie sich jemanden vorstellen, der Zabel umbringen wollte? Jemand, der Ärger mit ihm hatte, weil er verloren hatte?"

Kinslers Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Nein, mir fällt niemand ein." Er pausierte und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Aber da war ein Typ namens G. Aram hat ziemlich viel an ihn verloren vor einiger Zeit, gab ihm ein Schuldanerkenntnis. Vielleicht konnte er nicht zurückzahlen?"

Esposito machte darüber eine Notiz. „Sie können sich vorstellen, dass dieser G ihm dafür etwas antun könnte?"

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, der Typ ist riesig und sieht angsteinflößend aus, und es war viel Geld, also könnte er schon pissig sein."

Beide Detectives nickten, beide bereit, vorläufig auf Kinsler einzugehen.

„Außerdem", fügte der junge Mann hinzu, „war er gestern Nacht auch da."

* * *

Beckett traf ihre Detectives vor dem Verhörraum und hob eine Augenbraue wegen des Mannes, der am Tisch saß und seine Aussage machte. „Glaubt ihr ihm?"

Beide Männer nickten. „Er wollte sich vorher nur schützen, seinen Vorgesetzten nicht wissen lassen, dass unter seiner Nase Glücksspiel betrieben wird."

Dem zufolge, was sie bisher von Kinsler beobachtet hatte, stimmte sie dem eher zu. „Na dann lasst ihn laufen sobald er mit seiner Aussage fertig ist. Dann findet heraus, wer dieser Mr. G ist."

Sie nickten erneut. „Er meinte, dass die Leute in der Küche dafür verantwortlich sind, wer zu den Spielen eingeladen wird. Wir fahren rüber und reden mit ihnen."

„Gut", lobte sie. Sie holte ihr vibrierendes Handy aus der Hosentasche und sah das irrwitzige Kontaktbild ihres Mannes darauf. „Ich muss da rangehen; haltet mich auf dem Laufenden?"

„Wir klopfen an deine Tür bevor wir zum Hotel fahren."

„Danke." Sie trat weg und hob das Handy an ihr Ohr. „Hey, Castle. Bist du am Flughafen?"

Er musste wohl dort sein. Sie konnte Passagiere und Airline-Durchsagen an seinem Ende der Leitung hören, ihn selber aber nicht. Hatte sein Handy selbstständig zufällig gewählt?

„Castle?", versuchte sie nochmal. Sie hoffte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, falls er das Handy in der Hand halten sollte.

„Tschuldigung, ich bin dran. Nur überfordert. Ich bin am Flughafen, um deine Frage zu beantworten."

„Mit meinem Feingebäck?", neckte sie, schlüpfte in ihr Büro und schloss die Tür mit einer Schulter.

„Mit deinem Feingebäck. Weißt du, Kate, ich denke langsam, dass du dich mehr auf diese Muffins als auf mich freust."

Gelächter platzte aus ihr heraus. „Bei weitem nicht, Babe. Bei weitem nicht. Wann startet das Boarding?"

Wieder hörte sie nur Hintergrundgeräusche anstatt die Antwort ihres Mannes.

„Naja, das ist die andere Sache, warum ich anrufe", sagte er endlich. „Wir haben eineinhalb Stunden Verspätung."

„Verspätung? Warum?"

Castles Seufzer munterte sie nicht auf. „Wetter. Heute Morgen war es eiskalt, was sie anscheinend nicht erwartet haben, also hängen sie schon den ganzen Tag hinterher. Und sie beobachten einen Schneesturm, der in unsere Richtung zieht."

Ihr Herz sank und mit ihm ihr Körper in ihren Schreibtischstuhl. „Also könnte es sein-"

„Sie haben noch nichts annulliert. Es wird alles nur nach hinten verschoben."

Nun, so schrecklich war das ja nicht.

„Okay", hauchte sie, lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Ihre Hand fiel in den Schoß und glitt dabei über ihren Pulli um das nervöse Gefühl im Bauch zu beruhigen. Er würde es trotzdem heute Abend noch schaffen und für den Termin morgen da sein. Alles würde gut gehen. „Halte mich aber auf dem Laufenden."

„Das werde ich", versprach er. „Wie geht's mit dem Fall voran? War meine Theorie über den rachesuchenden Kofferträger richtig?"

„Nicht mal annähernd", antwortete sie mit einem Seufzer. „Sie spielten ein Kartenspiel. Unser Opfer gab ihm anscheinend Tipps, wie man besser spielt."

Ihr Mann grummelte: „Das ist so langweilig."

„Wie kann das langweilig sein?" Kate lachte und spreizte ihre Finger. „Ein türkisches Kartenspiel, das mächtig schief gelaufen ist? Ich dachte, da wärst du voll mit dabei."

„Naja, du hast den Teil mit mächtig schief gelaufen nicht erwähnt. Wen hat er über den Tisch gezogen?"

„Kinsler nannte uns einen anderen Spieler. Hoffentlich kannst du hier sein um zu sehen, ob wir da weiter kommen."

„Hoffentlich. Obwohl, du könntest mich doch wieder per Videoanruf teilhaben lassen, wenn du den nächsten Kerl verhörst?"

„Hoffentlich sitzt du im Flugzeug, wenn wir den nächsten Kerl verhören", murmelte sie. Sie öffnete ihr Email-Postfach und schnitt wegen der Erinnerung an die Meldung der Anzahl der gelösten Fälle des letzen Monats eine Grimasse. „Hey, ich muss für eine Weile aufhören. Rufst du mich an, wenn du mehr weißt?"

„Das werde ich. Ich werde gleich auch an meinem Computer sitzen. Erwarte, belästigt zu werden."

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Wie immer", neckte sie und legte auf, bevor er den Beleidigten spielen konnte.

* * *

„Wir sitzen fest."

Irgendwie sollte sie das erwartet haben. Ihr restlicher Tag war schon nicht gut gelaufen, das war nur noch das i-Tüpfelchen.

Der Papierkram hatte sie fast verrückt gemacht und zu allem Übel fiel der Bericht der gelösten Fälle nicht so aus, wie sie erhofft hatte. Dann kamen Ryan und Esposito mit leeren Händen vom Waldorf zurück. Die Batak-spielende Küchenschicht war zu der Zeit nicht eingeteilt, und niemand war bereit zu sagen, wo man die Männer finden konnte. Javi hatte versprochen zurück zu gehen sobald der Schichtwechsel stattfand. Aber bis dahin drehten sie praktisch Däumchen.

Dann hatte Lanie angerufen, Entschuldigungen hagelnd und versprach, das Abendessen nachzuholen. Sie meinte, sie habe einen Fall hereinbekommen, aber Kate vermutete, dass ihre Freundin ihr auswich und die Arbeit nutzte, um zu vermeiden, über das zu reden, was auch immer sie belastete.

Aber sie akzeptierte und stimmte einer Verschiebung zu. Sie war heim gegangen, wärmte übriges Hühnchen mit Spargel auf, ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen und beantwortete eine SMS von Alexis. Sie wollte ihrem Freund ein Weihnachtsgeschenk kaufen. Kate stimmte dem zu. Aber dann rief Sekunden später ihr Mann an, um zu sagen, er säße für die Nacht fest.

In Colorado.

„Sie haben deinen Flug annulliert?"

„Und alle anderen Nachtflüge. Der Sturm kam schneller rein als sie erwartet haben. Sie wollten kein Risiko eingehen."

„Also steckst du jetzt da fest?"

„Ich habe nach einem Mietwagen geschaut, um an einen anderen Flughafen zu kommen, aber die Straßen sind-"

„Nein", unterbrach Kate und zog ein Kissen auf ihre Brust. „Versuch nicht, bei dem Wetter zu fahren. Ich überlebe die zusätzliche Nacht. Ich möchte dich sicher wissen und dich in einem Stück zurück haben."

Die Alternative war inakzeptabel.

„Ich weiß. Ich werde es nicht riskieren. Ich übernachte hier und nehme morgen früh den ersten Flug, den ich kriegen kann."

„Gut. Du verpasst sowieso nicht viel."

„Außer dir."

„Außer mir", wiederholte sie. Sie lehnte das Kissen gegen die Couchlehne und streckte sich auf ihrer Seite liegend aus. „In dem Fall geht nichts vorwärts."

„Was ist passiert? Ich dachte, du hast eine gute Spur mit dem anderen Spieler."

Kate seufzte. „Die Jungs versuchen ihn aufzuspüren, aber haben vorher nichts erreicht. Hoffentlich existiert er überhaupt und ist nicht über alle Berge."

„Ah. Kann ich was von hier aus tun?"

„Nein, außer du kannst einen Kartenspieler vom Boulder-Flughafen finden, den wir nur als ‚G' kennen."

Castle summte in ihr Ohr. Der tiefe Ton löste den Knoten in ihrem Hals und half ihr leichter zu atmen. „Du könntest Hayley fragen?"

Sie klickte mit der Zunge. „Du weißt, dass sie beschäftigt ist, Castle. Ich kann sie nicht jedes Mal anrufen, wenn ich etwas schnell erledigt haben will."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich bin sicher, dass sie einen Weg finden würde, dir zu helfen, wenn du das brauchst."

Ihr Kinn senkte sich. „Das weiß ich. Wir werden sehen, was die Jungs heute Abend rausfinden."

„'Kay. Was ist sonst noch los bei dir?"

Kate sah sich im Loft um. Da war ein Stapel Kartons in der Ecke – Deko, die sie mit Hilfe von Martha letztes Wochenende aus der Lagerung geholt hatte – und die winzige Tüte mit Christbaumschmuck. Es war ein Elefantenbaby aus Glas, das Rick ihr zu ihrem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte (eines von vielen Geschenken, die sie an dem Tag von ihm bekommen hatte). Sie hatten noch viel vorzubereiten.

„Nichts. Ich ruhe mich nur zu Hause aus. Alexis hat sich bis Freitag zum Lernen verkrochen – sie lässt dich übrigens grüßen – und deine Mutter probt die ganze Woche. Aber danach sie sind beide hier um für Weihnachten zu dekorieren."

„Gut."

Nicht zum ersten Mal schlichen ihre Finger zu ihrem Bauch und malten abstrakte Muster im Bereich des Hüftsaumes ihrer Hose.

Ihr Bauch machte wieder einen Salto, ließ ihre Finger still werden. Das… den ganzen Tag hatte es sich wie Hunger angefühlt, oder Blähungen, aber das war…

„Castle?", rief sie und stoppte so seine Kommentare zu den anderen Leuten im SkyClub. „Rick, ich glaube, das Baby bewegt sich."

Mit der flachen Hand auf ihrem Bauch wartete sie, hoffte, dass sie es nochmal spüren würde. Hoffte, dass sie es sich nicht nur einbildete.

Ihr Mann prustete: „Was? Wann hat das, wann hat das angefangen?"

Kates Lachen kam aus einer engen Kehle. „Gestern? Heute Morgen? Ich glaube, es hat richtig heute Morgen angefangen als du mir von dem Feingebäck erzählt hast. Ich dachte, ich wäre nur _hungrig_. Aber ich habe gegessen und jetzt passiert es wieder."

„Wow", sagte er sanft. „Wow, ich wünschte, ich-"

„Ich auch", unterbrach sie ihn, fühlte die drohenden Tränen in den Augen. Er würde nichts fühlen können – sie konnte es ja selber nicht von außen fühlen – aber er wäre _hier_. „Das ist… komisch."

Castle lachte und räusperte sich. „Das habe ich gehört. Beflügelnd nennen die Bücher das, oder?"

„Ja. Ich hätte… ich hätte zwei und zwei zusammenzählen sollen." Sie machte eine Pause und strich mit dem Daumen unter ihrem Nabel entlang, ob sie noch mehr fühlen konnte. Aber die Bewegung schien vorerst einmal aufgehört zu haben.

„Wir werden es morgen auf dem Bildschirm sehen. Hoffentlich."

In Zustimmung seufzend hielt sie das Handy fester und ließ Castles Stimme den Aufruhr ihrer Gedanken besänftigen.

Sie hatte die Bewegungen des Babys gespürt.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Als Kate am nächsten Morgen ins Revier spazierte, konnte sie die aufkommende Hoffnung nicht unterdrücken. Sie war aufgewacht und hatte eine SMS von Ryan, in der stand, dass es zwar ein Kampf gewesen sei, sie aber einen Namen für den mysteriösen ‚G' von den Leuten in der Küche bekommen hätten, jedoch keinen Aufenthaltsort. Erik Gurgen werde überprüft um in etwa einschätzen zu können, was sie sich da einbrockten, wenn er für ein Verhör aufs Revier gebracht würde.

Mit ein wenig Glück hatten sie einen _brauchbaren_ Verdächtigen bis sie Feierabend machte. Und wenn sie extrem viel Glück hatte, würde ihr Mann es fertig bringen um diese Zeit schon zu Hause sein.

Die Überraschung war groß, als die Stimme des besagten Mannes durch das Großraumbüro hallte.

„Castle? Es ist mitten in der Nacht bei dir. Warum bist du wach?"

Eine Augenbraue hebend stellte sie sich neben Ryans Computer.

Castle lächelte verlegen. „Wollte der Erste sein, der einen Flug bekommt, aber sie machen erst in einer Stunde auf. Dann hatte ich einen Einfall wegen deines Falles, wusste aber, dass du auf dem Weg ins Büro bist, also habe ich die Jungs angerufen."

„Uh-huh. Also was war dein Durchbruch?"

„Nicht wirklich ein Durchbruch, nur ein Vorschlag. Doch Ryan sagte mir, sie hätten es schon erledigt gehabt."

„Was war dein Vorschlag?", wollte sie wissen und lehnte ihre Hüfte an den Schreibtisch.

„Bei SipSak nach dem mysteriösen Spieler zu schauen. Es ist eine enge Community, also könnten sie ihn kennen."

Das war… eine überraschend gute Idee. Selbst, wenn sie schon einen Treffer gelandet hatten, war es ein guter Gedanke gewesen. „Danke, Castle."

Er brüstete sich. „Immer froh, wenn ich meine Erkenntnisse anbieten kann. Aber nur um das klar zu stellen: ich denke, dass Spielschulden als Mordmotiv super langweilig ist."

„Ich weiß, dass du das denkst. Wir werden ja sehen."

„Uniformierte Beamte holen ihn in diesem Moment ab", informierte Ryan.

„Oh, kann ich bei dem Verhör zuschauen? Ihr könnt mich ja mit dem Computer im Observationsraum verkabeln? Oder! Oder, oder, oder du könntest das Handy auf den Tisch platzieren und mich von Nahem zusehen lassen."

Beckett rollte ihre Augen. „Du kannst vom Observationsraum mit mir zuschauen. Wenn es dich nicht davon abhält, in ein Flugzeug zu steigen."

„Natürlich nicht."

Ihre Lippen hoben sich. „Gut. Warum ruhst du dich nicht aus während wir warten? Wir müssen die sowieso zurück rufen."

Castle und Ryan öffneten ihre Münder, sagten aber nichts.

Ihre Augen verengten sich aufgrund des Zögerns. „Außer ihr Mädels wollt weiter lästern."

„Naja", begann Ryan, „ich wollte mit Castle über Ideen für Weihnachtsgeschenke für die Kinder reden."

Ihr Lächeln wurde weicher. Nächstes Jahr würde sie das sein. „Na dann, los. Ich bin in meinem Büro bis Gurgen hier ist."

Castle winkte mit einer Hand während sie sich entfernte.

* * *

„Er ist es nicht", tat Castle kund sobald er einen Blick auf den neuesten Verdächtigen erhascht hatte. Die Auflösung war nicht die beste und er war auch mit der Entfernung im Nachteil, aber er wusste es einfach. Selbst durch den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel wusste er es.

Neben ihm – sozusagen – fragte seine Frau skeptisch: „Welchen Grund hast du für so eine Aussage, Castle?"

„Schau ihn dir an, Beckett. Er zittert."

„Weil er weiß, dass er erwischt worden ist."

„Oder, weil er es nicht war." Er konnte sie nicht sehen, aber er wusste, dass sie auf dem Schreibtisch die Position wechselte und sich dabei auf die Zunge biss, damit sie ihm nicht sagte, er solle den Mund halten. Das war ihre einzige Spur; sie wollte nicht, dass er Löcher in ihre Theorie redete, noch bevor sie überhaupt mit dem Kerl geredet hatten.

Aber er hatte total Recht. Das musste sie wissen.

„Ich gebe zu, dass er nervös aussieht. Aber er hatte ein Motiv und die Gelegenheit."

„Es scheint viel zu einfach", seufzte er und beobachtete Gurgen nochmal.

Der Mann sah sehr imposant aus mit seinem glänzenden Glatzkopf und dem blauen Arbeitshemd. Er war im Gegensatz zu Ryan und Espo ein Riese und nahm mit seinen massiven Schultern und dem fassartigen Brustkörper fast die ganze Seite des Tisches ein, an dem er saß. Er hatte jedoch nicht aufgehört mit seinen Fingern zu spielen seit er in den Raum geführt worden war. Er schaute sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen um. Das ließ ihn eher wie einen verängstigten Chihuahua aussehen als die Bulldogge, die man bei seinem Aussehen vermuten könnte.

Nach ein paar Minuten fing Ryan an: „Mr. Gurgen, wissen Sie, warum wir Sie heute hergebracht haben?"

„Die Polizisten sagten, es ginge um Ari?"

Die Detectives nickten. „Aram Zabel wurde gestern Morgen ermordet aufgefunden und wir denken, dass Sie uns ein bisschen darüber erzählen können."

Das schien Gurgen ruhiger werden zu lassen. Castle sah, wie er schwer schluckte.

„Sie denken also, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe?"

Anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, machte Esposito direkt weiter: „Warum erzählen Sie uns nicht etwas über Arams Schulden?"

„Was für Schulden?"

Sie schnaubten gleichzeitig. „Leo Kinsler sagte aus, er habe gegen Sie im großen Stil verloren und konnte es dann nicht bezahlen."

Gurgen blinzelte verwirrt und lachte dann. „Das? Das war gar nichts. Ja, ich war zuerst wütend, aber Ari und ich haben es geregelt."

Wenn er auf dem Revier gewesen wäre, hätte Castle sich zu seiner Frau gedreht, die Angeberei schon auf den Lippen.

„In dem Sie ihn erschießen?", schlug Esposito vor um den großen Mann ein bisschen aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Was? Nein. Nein, niemals. Ja, er hat mir Geld geschuldet, aber er reparierte ein paar Sachen im Haus meiner Mutter und damit waren wir quitt!"

Rick summte: „Beckett…"

„Du glaubst ihm?", fragte sie mit immer noch skeptischer Stimme.

Die Jungs teilten die Skepsis, fragten Gurgen, ob er wirklich erwarte, dass sie ihm das glaubten.

„Schauen Sie, ich weiß, dass ich nicht gerade zum Knuddeln aussehe, aber ich würde nie jemanden umbringen! Vor allem nicht Ari. Er war großartig. Er konnte fast alles reparieren. Er hat meine Fenster wetterfest gemacht, verlegte neue Rohre in zwei Badezimmern. Er hat sogar Winterreifen auf ihr Auto montiert. Dann bot er an, sie für Besorgungen herumzufahren, falls ich nicht konnte, da sie schon fünfundachtzig ist. Er war ein _gütiger_ Mensch. Was macht es da schon aus, wenn er mich einmal nicht pünktlich bezahlen kann?"

„Aha!", freute sich Rick und stellte sich vor, wie seine Frau die Augen rollte.

„Naja, wir werden sehen", grummelte Kate. „Ich kaufe ihm nicht ab, dass Zabel so ein Heiliger war."

Castle bewegte sich, schaute auf seine Uhr um seine Chance sich rechtzeitig anzustellen nicht zu verpassen. Noch zehn Minuten. „Ja, ich muss zugeben, dass diese Fanclub-Nummer ein wenig seltsam ist. Vielleicht sind aber diese kleinen Dinge nicht schlimm genug um sich zu beschweren."

Sie seufzte: „Ich weiß. So schrecklich es auch klingt, ich würde gerne jemanden auftreiben, der ihn hasste."

Castle gluckste. Er wusste, was sie meinte, aber es war schon ein bisschen lustig. „Weil du dann jemanden hättest, den du verhaften könntest."

„Ja", grummelte sie mit rauer, frustrierter Stimme. „Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ausstehen, dass seine Frau und Kinder nicht wissen, _warum_ er gestorben ist."

„Kate, ich weiß." Es war alles, was er ihr anbieten konnte, vor allem mit den vielen Kilometern zwischen ihnen. „Mr. G liefert dir schon was. Sicher schon bald."

Seine Uhr piepste und sagte ihm so, dass es Zeit war seine Sachen einzusammeln und sich auf den Weg zum Informationsschalter zu machen.

Kate hörte den Alarm auch und murmelte, dass er gehen sollte als er sich nicht rührte. „Schnapp' dir deinen Flug nach Hause, Rick. Ich lasse dich wissen, wenn wir aus Gurgen irgendwas heraus bekommen während du dich anstellst."

„Okay. Und lass mich wissen, wenn ich etwas tun kann um zu helfen – Gedanken austauschen oder sonst was – während ich warte."

„Das werde ich."

„Okay", stimmte er zu. Er stand auf und packte seine sieben Sachen während Ryan und Esposito weiter auf Gurgen einredeten, dieses Mal noch intensiver. Gerade in dem Moment, als er auflegen wollte, hörte er den Mann sagen:

„Naja, da gab es eine komische Sache."

Bingo.

Sein triumphierendes Lächeln unterdrückend verabschiedete sich Rick von seiner Frau und steckte sein Handy in die Hosentasche.

* * *

Da gab es eine komische Sache? Natürlich gab es die. Der gesamte Fall war eine Aneinanderreihung von komischen Sachen, die allerdings immer total normal erklärt werden konnten. Es war einfach nur nervig.

„Okay, Mr. Gurgen", meinte Kevin Ryan, seine Stimme voll geduldiger Nachsicht. „Was war komisch?"

Der Koloss gegenüber am Tisch lehnte sich näher heran. „Also das Geld, das er mir schuldete, richtig? Ich wollte nicht fragen, wo er es gelassen hatte oder warum er es nicht zurück zahlen konnte, aber als er das Haus meiner Mutter an dem Tag verließ, sagte er, er habe ein Treffen mit einem Anwalt oder so. Also dachte ich, dass das Geld da gelandet ist, verstehen Sie?"

Ryan und sein Partner schauten sich an während er seine nächste Frage überlegte.

„Hat er Ihnen den Namen des Anwalts genannt? Was für ein Anwalt es war? Warum er sich mit ihm trifft?"

Gurgen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur, dass er gehen müsse, weil sein Anwalt auf ihn warte."

Espo nahm den Faden auf: „Fuhr er mit dem Bus dahin? Oder mit dem Zug? Fuhr er mit dem Auto zum Haus Ihrer Mutter?"

„Er ist gefahren. Er hatte jede Menge Werkzeuge, also ist er mit dem Auto gekommen."

„Und an welchem Tag war das?", wollte Ryan wissen. Er hielt den Stift bereit um den Tag und die ungefähre Uhrzeit aufzuschreiben. Dann konnte Vikram nochmal Zabels MetroCard prüfen, ob er sein Auto nicht irgendwo abgestellt hatte. „Wie schien er, als er ging? Hatte er vor dem Treffen Angst?"

Gurgen schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Vor zwei Wochen. Und nein, er war aufgeregt deshalb, aber glücklich. Er war sehr dankbar, dass wir die Sache auf diese Weise geregelt hatten."

„Was ist mit vorgestern Abend?", sprang Esposito wieder ein und tippte auf den Tisch. „Schien er unruhig? Wie, wenn ihn etwas belasten würde? Irgendetwas?"

Wieder schwang Erik Gurgens Kopf hin und her. „Nein, es war ein nettes Spiel. Er setzte nicht viel, hielt sich aber auch nicht zurück. Es war einfach normal. Für mich schien alles normal zu sein."

Der Mann sackte zusammen, verschlang seine Finger vor sich ineinander. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er tot ist."

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen Ryan und Esposito aus dem Raum und gesellten sich zu Beckett im Observationsraum. Ihre Chefin saß auf dem Schreibtisch, beide Hände hielten ihr Handy fest und sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Was denkst du, Boss? Sagt er die Wahrheit?"

Beckett atmete aus, sah ein letztes Mal auf das Gerät in ihren Händen und schaute dann auf. „Ja. Mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, er war's nicht. Ich möchte mehr über den Anwalt wissen, den Zabel getroffen hat. Aber ich würde sagen, dass Mr. Gurgen mit dem Mord nichts zu tun hatte."

„Wir kümmern uns um den Anwalt, allerdings kann das eine Weile dauern, wenn wir nicht wissen, welche Art von Praxis er hat."

Beckett nickte. „Es kann eine Weile dauern, ich weiß." Sie stand auf und wischte ihre Handfläche an ihrer Hose ab. „Fangt mit denen in der Nähe an, da Gurgen sagte, er sei gefahren, aber schaut auch nochmal über die MetroCard-"

„- um zu sehen, ob er nach Manhattan fuhr", beendete Ryan den Satz für sie. „Hatte den gleichen Gedanken."

„Gut." Beckett atmete aus. „Und Gurgen kann gehen, aber erinnert ihn, dass er die Stadt nicht verlassen darf."

Beide Detectives nickten als Bestätigung, aber als Javi gehen wollte, blieb Kevin zurück.

„Beckett?", murmelte er.

Seine Chefin sah nochmal auf, die Lippen heruntergezogen. „Ja?"

„Er kommt rechtzeitig zurück", sagte er und hoffte, ihr nicht zu nahe zu treten.

Obwohl sie nicht sehr überzeugt aussah, lachte sie dennoch. „Danke, Ryan. Er schaut gerade, dass er einen Flug bekommt."

Er nickte. „Er schafft das."

Beckett nickte mitspielend. „Ja, das wird er."

* * *

„Was meinen Sie damit, dass es keine Plätze gibt?"

Trotz all seiner Bemühungen, seine Stimme nicht laut werden zu lassen, wusste Castle, dass er das nicht geschafft hatte. In einer anderen Situation würde ihn ein Schamgefühl überkommen und ihn rot anlaufen lassen um seinen Anstand (und ein wenig Charme) wieder hervorzubringen, aber nicht dieses Mal. Dieses Mal war er außer sich.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir-"

„Sie wollen mir sagen, dass in den fünfunddreißig Minuten, in denen ich in der Schlange gewartet habe, gleich nachdem sie aufgemacht haben, jeder einzelne Flug ausgebucht wurde? Mir wurde gestern gesagt, dass mein Flug annulliert wurde und dass mir am nächsten Morgen ein Ersatzflug angeboten werde. Es ist der nächste Morgen und mir wird kein Ersatzflug angeboten."

Die unscheinbare braunhaarige hinter dem Schalter ließ ein Lachen über ihr Gesicht gleiten. Man konnte mühelos die angespannten Partien um ihre Augen erkennen und die Unehrlichkeit der Geste ging an Castle nicht vorbei. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass es nicht die letzte dieser Art sein würde.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Castle. Ich verstehe, dass Sie nach Hause wollen, aber-"

„Aber ich habe für nichts und wieder nichts die Nacht im Flughafen verbracht?", bot er an, obwohl er versuchte, es nicht an ihr auszulassen. Sie war für die schlechten Anweisungen, die sie am Abend zuvor erhalten hatten, nicht verantwortlich oder dafür, dass er jetzt nach irgendeiner Lösung suchte. „Es tut mir leid, ich will nicht unhöflich sein. Ich versuche nur vor Mitternacht heute nach Hause zu kommen. Meine Frau ist schwanger-"

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke." Wenigstens das war ehrlich gemeint. „Wir freuen uns sehr. Die Sache ist aber die, Candace, dass ich heute unbedingt daheim sein muss, weil sie einen extrem wichtigen Termin heute Nachmittag hat. Gibt es also _irgendwas_ , was sie tun können um mir einen Flug zu besorgen, dass ich rechtzeitig ankomme?"

Candace zögerte, das Lächeln kurz verschwindend.

„Bitte", versuchte er es nochmal. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich anbieten kann – mehr Geld, ein paar signierte Bücher, ein Charakter, der nach Ihrer Großmutter oder sonst wem benannt wird – aber ich muss bei diesem Termin dabei sein."

* * *

Fast genau in dem Moment, in dem sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch setzte, fingen die Bewegungen in ihrem Bauch wieder an. Es schien, als ob dieses Baby Papierkram genauso interessant fand wie sein oder ihr Vater, was tröstlich war, denn Castle hatte ihr immer noch nicht Bescheid gesagt, was mit seinem Flug los war.

Es war auch eine Ablenkung. Anstatt sich auf den Bericht vor ihr zu konzentrieren, glitt ihre Hand immer wieder zu der Stelle, wo die Bewegungen im Moment herzukommen schienen und streichelte darüber.

„Du übst gerade, hm?", murmelte sie und schaute auf, ob jemand an ihrer offenen Türe vorbei lief und sie mit ihrem Bauch reden hörte. „Dass du uns heute Nachmittag zuwinken kannst?"

Wenn Castle überhaupt das sein würde um ihm zuzuwinken. Wenn er es nicht rechtzeitig schaffte, hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie der Nachmittag verlaufen sollte. Die Fruchtwasseruntersuchung war schon seit Wochen geplant. Zwar fand sie Dr. Kowalewski sehr nett, aber der Gedanke, ihren Mann nicht bei sich zu haben um seine guten Worte in ihr Haar geflüstert zu bekommen, war schon genug um ihre Brust enger werden zu lassen. Ja, sie konnte jemand anderes anrufen, der sie heim fuhr und dann bei ihr blieb, aber das bedeutete, den Tag von ihrem Vater oder Lanie oder Martha zu unterbrechen. Es würde außerdem nichts daran ändern, dass Rick nicht da sein würde um von dem Ultraschall, der vor der Untersuchung gemacht wurde, herauszufinden, ob es ein Mädchen oder Junge werden würde.

„Wir geben ihm noch ein bisschen Zeit", murmelte sie und drückte die Fingerspitzen gegen ihren Bauch. „Dann entscheiden wir, was wir machen."

„Was denn?", fragte Esposito und trat ohne Anklopfen ein. „Entschuldigung", fügte er hinzu, obwohl er nicht im Geringsten aussah, als würde er es bereuen. Er war eher voll angestauter Energie.

„Ah, nichts. Nur… ein Arzttermin. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Was gibt's?"

Er öffnete den Mund, entschied sich aber wohl gegen das, was er sagen wollte, tatsächlich auszusprechen. „Ich bin nochmal Zabels persönliche Sachen durchgegangen um zu sehen, ob er etwas bei sich hatte, das uns bei dem Anwalt weiterhilft."

„Uh-huh." Beckett lehnt ihre Arme auf den Schreibtisch. „Hast du etwas gefunden?"

„Gut, dass du das fragst. Ich habe nämlich in einer Tasche, die eigentlich keine Tasche war, das gefunden."

Ihre Augenbrauen schossen nach oben als er vortrat und eine Beweistüte in die Mitte ihres Schreibtisches plumpsen ließ. Darin war eine Visitenkarte, die Vorderseite nicht sichtbar. Kate nahm die Tüte mit einer Hand und drehte sie um.

„Randall Snow, Vermögensplanung und Treuhandanwalt", las sie vor und sah ihren Detective gedankenvoll an.

Javi stand auf seine Zehenspitzen uns sah sehr selbstzufrieden aus. „Uh-huh. Aram machte interessante Dinge mit seinen Gewinnen, denkst du nicht auch?"

Kate nickte. Sie hieß die Aufregung willkommen, die immer in ihr aufkam, wenn sie mit einem Fall _vorwärts_ kamen. „Fast, als ob er sich auf etwas vorbereitete. Wie seinen eigenen Mord vielleicht?"

Espo grinste. „Könnte sein. Also, was denkst du, Boss? Willst du von dem Papierkram eine Weile loskommen und Randall Snow einen kleinen Besuch abstatten?"

Vom Papierkram und ihren Sorgen.

Beckett schloss die Akte und stand auf. „Los geht's."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Es war immer sehr aufregend, wenn sie einen Raum betrat und ihr Abzeichen vorzeigen konnte. Als sie zum Detective befördert wurde, war es eine Quelle des Stolzes, ein Symbol von allem, was sie erreicht hatte. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde es aber mächtig und gleichzeitig einschüchternd, den Mantel der Gerechtigkeit auf ihren Schultern zu tragen. Als sie das erste Mal ihr Captain-Abzeichen vorzeigte war es das Gleiche. Randall Snows Büro mit Ryan und Esposito dicht auf ihren Fersen zu betreten war keine Ausnahme. Snows Assistent bekam große Augen, aber er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen als er sie begrüßte.

„Mr. Snow hat gerade eine Besprechung. Darf ich fragen, um was es geht?"

„Wir haben nur ein paar Fragen an ihn. Es geht um einen ihrer Klienten."

Die Wangen des jungen Mannes erröteten. Beckett sah, wie er eine Hand durch seine übergelten braunen Haare gleiten ließ, während er seine Gedanken sammelte.

„Es tut mir leid, aber wir können ohne das Einverständnis des Klienten keine Informationen preisgeben. Geheimhaltung und Privatsphäre nehmen wir hier sehr ernst."

Neben ihr seufzten die Jungs. Wenn sie nur immer einen Cent kriegen würden, wenn sie das zu hören bekamen.

„Das verstehen wir…", begann Beckett und ließ den Satz verstummen um den Namen von Snows Assistent zu hören.

„Jason", bot dieser mit einem angespannten Lächeln an.

„Jason." Sie nickte. „Wir verstehen das. Wir sind an niemandem außer einem Mann namens Aram Zabel interessiert. Wir haben die Visitenkarte ihres Chefs in seinem Geldbeutel gefunden und wir haben ein-"

„Warten Sie, was ist passiert? Hat er etwas falsch gemacht?"

Esposito trat hervor. „Er ist tot, Jason."

Jason erblich. „Veräppeln Sie mich?"

Beckett schaute zu den Jungs. Wenigstens war das die Bestätigung, dass sie in der richtigen Praxis waren.

„Leider nicht", antwortete Esposito mit leiser Stimme.

„Er war er letzte Woche hier!" Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und das war das letzte Treffen mit ihm?" Jason nickte und Beckett fuhr fort: „Wie lief das ab? Erschien er Ihnen irgendwie ängstlich?"

Jason zögerte.

„Sie müssen nichts darüber sagen, warum er hier war, Jason", versprach sie. „Wir wollen nur wissen, wie sein Auftreten war. Schien er gestresst? In irgendeiner Weise aufgewühlt? Nervös?"

Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Er war entspannt. Er kam ein wenig spät, später als die beiden Male davor, aber er entschuldigte sich dafür. Dann hat er mit Randall gesprochen. Er verabschiedete sich, als sie fertig waren und ist gegangen."

Die Jungs notierten das und schauten sich an. Dann sah Ryan zurück zu Jason. „Sonst nichts?"

Jasons Kopf schüttelte sich erneut. „Nein, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern."

Beckett nickte. „Danke. Wann ist Mr. Snow verfügbar?"

Die Erleichterung, die Jason anscheinend erfahren hatte, verflog schnell. „Captain, Mr. Snow hat wirklich keine Zeit um-"

„Ich fürchte, dass er sich Zeit nehmen muss. Wir haben einen Mörder zu fassen und es kann nicht warten, bis er mal in ein oder zwei Wochen Zeit hat." Sie musste das Bedürfnis unterdrücken, bei dem Wort ‚Zeit' Anführungszeichen mit ihren Fingern in der Luft anzudeuten. Sie war sich sicher, dass Randall Snow alleine in seinem Büro saß und sich ins Fäustchen lachte. „Also, hat er ein Treffen mit einem Klienten oder sollen meine Leute die Feuertreppe überprüfen?"

Jasons Blick sagte alles.

„Geht", murmelte sie Ryan und Esposito zu. Den Assistenten hielt sie mit einem bösen Blick in Schacht.

Zehn Minuten später kehrten ihre Detectives zurück – sogar durch die Vordertür – und hatten einen schuldbewusst schauenden und sich windenden Randall Snow dabei.

„Mr. Snow", begrüßte Beckett ihn und richtete sich auf. Der Mann war fast so breit wie groß, erreichte kaum ihr Schlüsselbein. Sie war sich nicht zu schade, ihre Größe zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen. „Schön, dass Sie sich für uns Zeit nehmen. Allerdings entschuldige ich mich, ihr Sportprogramm zu unterbrechen."

Randall riss seinen Arm aus Espositos Griff und strich sein Hemd über seinem Bauch glatt. „Ich weiß nicht, um was es hier geht, aber ich bin sehr beschäftigt. Ich war auf dem Weg zu einem anderen Klienten."

„Ich bin sicher, dass meine Detectives schon erklärt haben, um was es geht. Und ohne Zweifel haben Sie es schon in ihrem Büro vernommen. Einer Ihrer Klienten, Aram Zabel, ist tot. Was können Sie über Ihre Geschäftsbeziehung sagen? Ihre Interaktionen?"

„Schauen Sie, ich hatte damit nichts zu tun."

Beckett legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete den Mann vor ihr mit kritischem Auge. „Warum sind Sie dann weggerannt?"

Snow wippte hin und her, schaute zu Jason. „Ich dachte, Sie wären eine Art von Polizistin."

Ihre Augenbrauen hüpften an ihren Haaransatz. „Eine andere Art von Polizistin?"

„Weil Mord nicht ihr Hauptproblem ist, oder was?", fügte Esposito spöttisch hinzu. „Mann, wo stecken Sie denn drin?"

Natürlich hielt Snow den Mund, straffte die Schultern und starrte trotzig geradeaus.

Die Detectives seufzten und wechselten einen Blick mit Beckett.

Sie nickte. „Mr. Snow, wir wollen nur über den Mord Ihres Klienten reden. Aber wenn Sie unsere Fragen lieber nicht hier beantworten wollen, können Sie uns zum Revier begleiten und wir können uns dort unterhalten."

Snow scheute zurück und hob seine Hände. „Warten Sie, warten Sie, okay. Okay, na gut. Lassen Sie uns reden."

Zufrieden trat Beckett einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihm den Vortritt in sein Büro. Als sie ihm folgte, sendete sie eine SMS an Castle. Sie sagte ihm, wo sie waren und was sie herausgefunden hatten. Sie fragte, ob sie ihn anrufen solle, sodass er bei der Besprechung dabei sein könne. Es war nicht überraschend, als er nicht antwortete, aber es verhinderte nicht das Gefühl von Enttäuschung, das über sie kam.

Er würde in ein paar Stunden daheim sein und dann konnten sie zu ihrem Alltag zurückkehren.

„Okay", sagte sie ohne zu warten. „Mr. Zabel kam zu Ihnen. Können Sie uns sagen, warum?"

Snow fiel in seinen Schreibtischstuhl. „Ich bin ein Vermögensanwalt. Er wollte Hilfe mit seinem Vermögen."

Kate rollte ihre Augen. Hilfreich.

„Können Sie das weiter ausführen?"

Die Antwort war eindeutig nein, aber Snow seufzte tief und nickte. „Ich half ihm, sein Testament vorzubereiten und seine finanzielle Situation zu regeln, falls etwas passieren sollte."

„Das ist viel Vorbereitung für einen gesunden Mann mit einem stabilen Einkommen. War irgendwas auffällig bei seiner Anfrage?"

Randall Snow hob eine Schulter. „Er kam zu mir und sagte, er wolle vorbereitet sein. Eigeninitiative."

„Er war nicht besorgt um seine Sicherheit? Er sagte nichts, dass ihn jemand bedrohte? Er wollte nur seine Sachen in Ordnung bringen?"

„Soweit ich weiß."

Der Mann wusste mehr, da war sie sich sicher. „Und die Arbeit, die Sie mit ihm hatten? Welche Möglichkeiten boten Sie ihm an?"

„Ich sollte wirklich nicht über die Regelungen diskutieren-"

Jetzt war sie genervt. „Ihr Klient ist verstorben, Mr. Snow, und das Verweigern von Informationen, die uns zu seinem Mörder führen, könnte als Justizbehinderung gesehen werden. Es kümmert mich nicht, dass Sie Ihre Klienten offensichtlich ausnehmen und für Ihre zweifelhaften Dienstleistungen zu viel berechnen." Sie machte eine Pause und sah, wie die Farbe aus Snows Gesicht wich. Bingo! „Ich will nur den Mörder des Mannes erwischen."

„Es war ein Standardpaket. Beim ersten Treffen besprachen wir seine Möglichkeiten, beim nächsten Mal setzte ich sein Testament auf und das letzte Mal als ich ihn traf, fragte er mich nach Informationen für einen Treuhandfond für seine Kinder. Er schien aufgeregt, sagte er wolle sich wieder melden, wenn er die Unterlagen erhalten habe und ist gegangen. Das war's."

„Oder", überlegte Esposito neben ihr, „er fand heraus, dass Sie ihn über den Tisch zogen. Könnte sein, dass Sie Panik schoben und ihn aufsuchten um es ihm zu erklären oder um sicher zu gehen, dass er den Mund hielt. Dauerhaft."

Snows Kopf schwang wild hin und her. „Nein. Nein, nein. Ich habe ihn _nicht_ getötet! Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich für jede Besprechung 150 Piepen extra berechnete. Er hatte _keine_ Ahnung. Schauen Sie, wann war der Mord? Wann ist er gestorben?"

„Vorgestern. Kurz nach Mitternacht."

„Ah! Ich war mit meiner Freundin in Atlantic City bis gestern Abend. Die Rechnung vom Harrah's habe ich noch hier im Geldbeutel – ein paar davon sogar – als Beweis."

Beckett blinzelte und wartete, bis dieser Beweis geliefert wurde.

„Was?", fragte er nach einem Moment. „Oh! Sie wollen sie sehen."

„Ja, Mr. Snow, wir wollen die Rechnungen sehen, von denen Sie behaupten, sie seien Ihr Alibi. So funktioniert das normalerweise."

Endlich schien er sehr erfreut ihnen entgegenzukommen.

* * *

„Wir haben immer noch nichts?", fragte Castle, seine Stimme blechern und weit weg über den Lautsprecher ihres Handys in der Hand. „Nach alldem?"

Kate seufzte, wischte die Finger über ihre Stirn. Sie brauchte dringend einen Kaffee. So dringend, dass selbst ein Schluck entkoffeinierter Kaffee besser als nichts wäre. „Danke, dass du mich dran erinnerst, Castle. Wir hatten das in den siebenundzwanzig Minuten, die wir von Snows Praxis wieder da sind, vergessen, dass wir schon wieder nichts in der Hand haben."

„Entschuldigung."

„Nein, du bist ja nicht schuld. Ich bin nur… frustriert. Da ist etwas, das wir übersehen. Das war nicht zufällig, das war nicht am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit. Der Schuss war aus der Nähe in einer stillen Gasse. Es gab keine Spuren von Gegenwehr. Sein Geld hatte er noch bei sich – jedenfalls das, was er nicht verspielt hatte – und anscheinend war er bei allen verdammt beliebt."

„Aber warum die Geheimnistuerei um alles?"

„Was meinst du?", wollte sie wissen. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen als ein Gedanke, ein kleines Detail am äußersten Rand ihres Gehirnes Form annahm. Die Jungs spöttelten, doch sie schüttelte still den Kopf und trat nach ihnen ins Reviergebäude.

„Ich habe gerade über seine Motivation nachgedacht. Er war nicht krank, das wissen wir, aber er begann damit, Notfallpläne vorzubereiten und wollte sicherstellen, dass jeder gut versorgt war. Das Kartenspiel, mehr arbeiten, ein Testament aufsetzen…"

Ja, sie erinnerte sich an all diese Details. Das erklärte aber nicht-

„Aber niemand schien darüber etwas zu wissen", überlegte sie. „Er setzte ein Testament auf, teilte seiner Frau aber davon nichts mit? Er packte Geld für die gemeinsamen Kinder beiseite ohne etwas zu erwähnen?"

„Naja, er könnte geplant haben, es ihr zu sagen, wenn alles unter Dach und Fach war", schlug Ryan vor und schaute dabei über seine Schulter. „So machte sie sich keine Sorgen oder er wollte sie einfach nicht damit belasten."

„Aber jetzt muss Sie sich an ein Testament halten, das sie noch nie gesehen hat", überlegte Castle. „Das muss schwier-"

Beckett hielt kurz vor dem Aufzug an als etwas in ihrem Gehirn klickte. „Warte mal, sag das nochmal."

„Was? Dass es schwierig sein muss?"

„Nein", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ein Testament, das sie noch nie _gesehen_ hat. Aber Snow sagte, Zabel habe ihm gesagt, er würde sich melden, wenn die Unterlagen angekommen wären. Das war letzte Woche und er hat den Papierkram nicht an Zabels Arbeitsplatz geschickt. Also musste die Post an seine Privatadresse gehen."

Castle klinkte sich in den Gedankengang ein. „Und da seine Frau öfter zu Hause ist, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass sie die Post in Empfang nahm und die Unterlagen zuerst sah."

„Und er könnte ihnen nicht viel hinterlassen haben, aber…"

„Um wie viel willst du wetten, dass Karen alles bekäme, wenn ihr Mann sterben würde?", endete Rick für sie, seine Worte schnell und erpicht durch die Leitung klingend. „Geld ist immer ein starkes Motiv."

„Ähm." Esposito hob eine Hand und trat vom Aufzug weg bevor der Tür-Alarm losgehen konnte. „Es gibt nur ein Problem. Du hast mit der Frau schon gesprochen, Beckett; sie sagte, sie sei mit den Kindern daheim gewesen und die Nachbarn, die wir angerufen haben, bestätigten das."

Beckett schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mit der Hand durch ihr Haar. Sie hatte mit Karen Zabel gesprochen, die Frau verhielt sich so, wie eine trauernde Witwe erscheinen sollte. Aber sie konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass _das_ der Schlüssel war. „Sie sagten, dass keiner sich erinnerte, ob ihr Auto bewegt worden war. Aber niemand hat die ganze Nacht das Haus im Auge gehabt."

„Ihr solltet sie nochmal herbringen", meinte Castle und erntete entnervte Blicke von beiden Detectives. „Es ist das Einzige, was Sinn ergibt. Sie sah das Testament, sah die Vorkehrungen, die er getroffen hatte – vielleicht hatte er mehr Geld als er preisgab und das hat sie austicken lassen."

Beckett nickte und umfasste ihr Handy fester. „Bringt sie her. Ich kümmere mich um den Durchsuchungsbefehl."

Die zwei Männer wechselten einen Blick „Es dauert eine Weile bis wir an ihrem Haus sind", bemerkte Ryan und schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „Staten Island und zurück?"

„Na dann beeilt ihr euch besser um die Mittags-Rushhour zu meiden", murmelte sie, ging um sie herum und rief erneut den Aufzug. Den Antrag für den Durchsuchungsbefehl tippte sie noch während sie wartete, dass die beiden losgingen.

Sie nahm sich einen Moment zur Kontrolle ihrer Nachricht und wandte sich wieder ihrem Anruf zu: „Sie muss es sein, Castle."

„Muss sie", versicherte Castle. „Muss sie. Diesmal liegst du richtig, Kate."

Sie wünschte sich, dass die Zusicherung von neben ihr kam, nicht tausenden von Kilometern weit weg. Sie trat in den Aufzug und lehnte sich zurück an die Wand.

„Was ist mit dir? Bist du-"

„Ich mache Fortschritte."

Ihr Kinn sank. „Das hört sich schwer so an wie das, was du sagst, wenn du es vermeiden willst mir zu sagen, dass die Dinge nicht gut laufen."

„Ich bin auf der Warteliste und es sieht gut aus, dass ich den Flug bekomme. Ich werde heute daheim sein."

Nur nicht rechtzeitig für ihren Termin schloss sie daraus. Gefühle kamen in ihr hoch und füllten ihre Augen mit verräterischen Tränen.

„Gut", brachte sie heraus und schluckte ihre Enttäuschung hinunter. Ihn daheim zu haben, selbst, wenn er zu spät kam, war besser als dass er eine weitere Nacht in Colorado festsaß.

Selbst, wenn er die Fruchtwasseruntersuchung verpasste, konnte sie das Ultraschallbild in einem Umschlag mitnehmen, den sie dann später gemeinsam öffnen würden. So konnten sie es gemütlich auf der Couch herausfinden.

„Ich mache es wieder gut, ich verspreche es", fügte er hinzu, da er ihr Unbehagen spürte, obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Rick, es gibt nichts zum Wiedergutmachen", schimpfte sie und verließ den Aufzug als die Türen sich im vierten Stock öffneten. „Du kannst nichts dafür. Außer du hast geplant, in einem Flughafen zu schlafen und auf Wartelisten zu stehen um einen Arzttermin zu vermeiden."

„Niemals."

„Dann entschuldige dich nicht", befahl Beckett. Sie kam um die Ecke und fand Lanie Parish bei ihrem Büro wartend vor. Sie hatte Getränke und Boxen mit Take-Out-Essen in einer Plastiktüte dabei. Es sah nach Koreanischem Barbecue aus. „Sieh nur zu, dass du den Flug bekommst und dann herkommst."

„Das werde ich. Ich sollte auflegen und mich versichern, dass alles noch klar geht."

„Okay. Lanie ist hier mit Mittagessen. Hast du da etwas mit zu tun?"

Ihr Mann japste gespielt: „Würde ich das tun?"

„Ja."

Rick gluckste. „Ja, du hast total Recht. Aber dieses Mal nicht. Guten Appetit."

„Danke." Sie ließ das Handy in ihre Hosentasche gleiten und lächelte ihre Freundin an. „Hey, Lanie. Was führt dich hier hoch?"

Die Gerichtsmedizinerin lächelte zurück, allerdings mehr schlecht als recht. „Ich wollte mich für gestern Abend entschuldigen, dass ich das Abendessen einfach abgesagt habe. Und vielleicht können wir reden?"

Ihr Kopf wippte enthusiastisch auf und ab. „Natürlich. Erzählst du mir, was dich so bedrückt?"

Lanie betrat das Büro vor ihr und setzte sich ans Ende der Couch. Die Tüte mit dem Essen legte sie auf dem mittleren Sitzkissen ab. Beckett sah, wie die normal ruhigen Hände fahrig das Essen aus den Verpackungen schälten, sagte aber nichts. Lanie war genauso stur wie sie selber. Sie zum Reden zu bewegen würde es nur noch schlimmer machen.

„Meine Mutter ist krank, Kate", ließ Lanie endlich hören als sie es sich mit dem Essen gemütlich gemacht hatten. Sie nahmen große Bissen, um den Hunger schnell zu stillen.

Ihre Gabel fallen lassend griff Beckett nach der Hand ihrer Freundin. „Was? Was hat sie?"

Lanie atmete langsam ein. „Sie hat Diabetes Typ 2. Es wurde vor neun Jahren festgestellt und wir haben es mit Medikamenten, Ernährung und Sport unter Kontrolle gehabt, aber…"

„Aber das wirkt nicht mehr", bot sie an und drückte unterstützend Lanies Finger.

Ihre Freundin nickte. „Es wird schwieriger, es zu kontrollieren. Die Ärzte sind nicht sicher, warum. Die Nieren fangen an Sorgen zu machen, so schlimm ist es geworden."

Kate nickte nur und ließ Lanie in ihrem eigenen Tempo fortfahren.

„Wenn es schlimmer wird", fuhr sie mit belegter Stimme und einem Kloß im Hals fort: „Wenn es schlimmer wird, muss ich bei ihnen sein. Was bedeutet, New York zu verlassen, und meinen Job und jeden hier. Und-"

Kate rückte näher an ihre Freundin heran, stellte ihr Essen beiseite und zog sie mit ihrem freien Arm in eine lockere Umarmung. „Oh, Lanie. Das tut mir leid. Kann ich etwas tun?"

Lanie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts. Ich weiß nur… nicht, was ich tun soll. Mein Vater pocht darauf, dass er sich allein um sie kümmern könnte, aber was passiert, wenn er das nicht mehr kann? Wenn sie mehr braucht als er für sie tun kann? Seine Gesundheit ist im Moment okay, aber…"

„Was ist der Zeitrahmen?", fragte Kate und streichelte über die Schulter ihrer Freundin. „Wann musst du eine Entscheidung treffen, irgendeine Entscheidung?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich… Gestern Abend habe ich entschieden über Weihnachten und davor freizunehmen. So kann ich bei ihrem nächsten Termin dabei sein. Falls ihre Werte sich wieder stabilisieren… aber ich weiß mehr nach dem nächsten Termin."

Es war schwer, bei so etwas einen Silberstreifen am Horizont zu sehen, aber sie musste es trotzdem versuchen. „Okay, damit lässt sich doch arbeiten. Du sagst mir Bescheid, sobald du etwas weißt?"

Ihre Freundin nickte und drehte ihr Gesicht an Kates Schulter. „Ja, das werde ich. Das werd ich."

„Gut", sagte sie während sie Lanie drückte. Diese seufzte und ließ sich tiefer in die Umarmung fallen. „Ich würde dich so vermissen. Wenn du wegziehst, würde ich dich so vermissen."

„Ich auch", flüsterte Lanie, erneut mit belegter Stimme. „Dich, die Jungs, die Kleinen."

Oh, das tat weh. Der Gedanke, dass ihre beste Freundin hunderte von Kilometern weit weg sein könnte bevor ihr Baby auf die Welt kam, oder auch nachdem.

„Wir würden zu Besuch kommen. Jeder von uns, alle würden sich gegenseitig besuchen. Castle und ich bringen natürlich das Baby mit."

„Das weiß ich", murmelte Lanie. „Aber…"

Aber es wäre nicht dasselbe.

Kate drückte sie noch einmal. „Wir finden schon einen Weg. Wenn es soweit kommt, finden wir einen Weg. Dass du dich um deine Mutter kümmerst, ist wichtiger."

„Danke, Mädel."

Gott, nach allem, was Lanie für sie getan hatte, war zehn Minuten beim Mittagessen trösten das Mindeste, was Kate tun konnte. „Jederzeit. Und das meine ich so. Ich weiß, dass es grade drunter und drüber geht, aber _jederzeit_."

„Okay", stimmte ihre Freundin zu, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und holte den Karton mit dem Essen wieder zu sich her. „Jetzt bist du dran. Du bist aus dem Aufzug gestiegen und schienst tausende Kilometer weit weg."

Naja, da lag sie nicht falsch. Jetzt sackte Kate in sich zusammen. „Castle steckt in Colorado wegen dem Wetter fest. Und das wäre eigentlich okay, aber ich habe meinen Termin für die achtzehnte Woche _und_ eine Fruchtwasseruntersuchung heute Nachmittag. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er es nicht schafft."

Und ja, sie war schon von vorn herein wegen der Fruchtwasseruntersuchung nervös gewesen, aber das Unbehagen breitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in ihr aus, als Castles Flug zum zweiten Mal nach hinten verschoben wurde. Ja, wegen ihrem Alter und allem, was ihr Körper durchgemacht hatte, wäre es besser Bescheid zu wissen um sich auf mögliche Besonderheiten vorbereiten zu können. Es war aber auch gleichzeitig Furcht einflößend.

„Ich werde mit dir gehen", versprach Lanie und durchbrach so ihre ängstlichen Gedanken. „Falls Castle es nicht rechtzeitig schafft, werde ich mit dir gehen und dableiben, bis er heim kommt."

Ihre Freundin sollte es nicht müssen, nicht mit dem Gewicht, das schon auf ihren Schultern lastete, aber in dem Moment als ihr Mund sich öffnete um zu widersprechen und das Angebot abzulehnen, kam Lanie ihr zuvor: „Das ist kein Angebot, Kate Beckett. Es ist der Plan. Also mach dir keine Mühe mich davon abzubringen."

Sie spürte ein Flattern im Bauch und nahm das als Zeichen der Zustimmung des kleinen Lebens in ihr.

Kate nickte nach einem Moment. „Sicher, na gut. Das ist der Plan."

Lanie lächelte und tätschelte Kates Hand. „Gut."

„Gut", wiederholte Kate. Sie sah zur Türschwelle als Vikram dort auftauchte. Der Analyst hatte ein triumphierendes Lächeln im Gesicht und eine Akte in den Händen. Sie winkte ihn herein und wischte sich die Finger an einer Serviette ab.

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe hier etwas, das du sehen willst."

Einen Blick mit Lanie teilend öffnete sie die Akte, die Vikram ihr gegeben hatte. Sie studierte den Inhalt. Dieser ließ ihre Kinnlade herunterfallen.

„Sieht so aus, als ob wir gerade den Beweis bekommen haben, den wir brauchen. Benachrichtige Esposito und Ryan, sie sollen sich sputen."


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Genau wie beim ersten Mal als Karen Zabel das Zwölfte besucht hatte, schaute sie klein und schüchtern aus. Seit Ryan sie in den Verhörraum geleitet hatte, bewegten sich ihre Schultern stetig höher und höher während der Rest ihres Körpers sich zusammenrollte. Für einen normalen Beobachter war sie voll und ganz die aufgeschreckte, trauernde Person, die sich wunderte, warum sie mitten am Tag in die Polizeistation gebracht wurde.

Es war gut geschauspielert, aber Beckett ließ sich nicht auf den Arm nehmen. Nicht dieses Mal.

„Mrs. Zabel, nochmals danke, dass sie sich heute Nachmittag meinen Detectives gegenüber kooperativ gezeigt haben", begrüßte Beckett sie. Mit der Fall-Akte in der Hand schritt sie in den Verhörraum. „Es tut mir leid, dass Sie so kurzfristig einen Babysitter organisieren mussten. Liege ich richtig, dass Ihnen Ihre Rechte in dieser Situation vorgelesen wurden?"

Karen Zabel richtete sich auf, ihre Augen mit etwas anderem als Trauer blitzend. Sie versteckte es schnell, duckte sich hinter ihr Haar, aber Kate wusste, dass es da gewesen war.

„Ja, das wurden sie, aber Sie verstehen das total falsch", sagte sie mit bemessener und kontrollierter Stimme. „Ich sagte Ihnen alles, was ich weiß über Ari, und ich habe ihn nicht getötet."

Beckett machte es sich ihr gegenüber gemütlich, nahm sich Zeit, die Akte zu öffnen und gewährte der anderen Frau gerade genug Einblicke auf die oberste Seite. Dann kamen ihre Hände auf dieser zur Ruhe. „Ich glaube, dass das nicht ganz wahr ist, Karen."

Karen Zabel zog die Stirn in Falten und ihre Augen wichen denen des Captains aus. Ah, noch ein Anzeichen. Gestern konnte sie es hinter dem unruhigen Gewusel ihres Sohnes verstecken, aber ohne das Baby, was die Aufmerksamkeit ablenkte, war es mehr als offensichtlich, dass sie etwas verbarg.

Kate legte den Kopf schief. „Wir haben nämlich Sie und Ihre Geschichte, die Sie mir erzählt haben, überprüft. Sie sagten mir, dass Aram Sie 20:30 Uhr anrief und dann nochmal so ungefähr um 23 Uhr, richtig?"

„Ich, ja, soweit ich mich erinnern kann. Er rief immer um den Dreh an."

„Ja, Ihre Verbindungsnachweise bestätigen das. Nur gab es in der Mordnacht keinen Anruf um 23 Uhr."

Wieder wegschauend kräuselte Karen ihre Lippen. „Ich kann mich in der Zeit geirrt haben. Mal war es früher, mal war es später."

Das war eine logische Verteidigung. Soviel sahen sie in den Verbindungsnachweisen, die sie sich besorgt hatten. Aber da war auch noch etwas anderes.

„Der Anruf kam aber nie von Ihnen. Und er wurde auch nie von einem Funkmast in Manhattan registriert. Warum waren Sie in Manhattan um 0:45 Uhr, Mrs. Zabel?"

Karen schüttelte den Kopf. „Das muss ein Fehler sein, ich war nicht in Manhattan in dieser Nacht."

Beckett atmete aus. „Das waren Sie, und diese Kamera bestätigt das." Sie drehte die Seite um und enthüllte ein Foto von einem Auto, das über eine rote Ampel fuhr. Karen Zabel war am Steuer zu sehen. „Das ist von der Ampel, die am Ende des Blocks steht, wo sich auch das Waldorf Astoria befindet. Nur ein paar Minuten nachdem Ihr Mann getötet wurde."

Der Frau blieb der Mund offen stehen und Kate konnte fortfahren: „ Wollen Sie wissen, was ich denke, Karen? Ich denke, dass es Ihnen langweilig war. Ich glaube, dass Sie entschieden haben, Sie wären besser ohne Aram dran. Er war sowieso so oft weg, machte so viele Überstunden, ließ Sie mit den gemeinsamen Kindern allein… sie machten es sowieso praktisch schon selber."

Zabel spöttelte: „Das ist doch lächerlich. Das ist absurd. Ich liebte ihn. Mein Mann arbeitete _hart_ für unsere Familie. Er hatte zwei Jobs – manchmal sogar Doppelschichten."

„Nein, er hatte einen Job und benutzte das Geld um nach Feierabend zu spielen. Die Kontoauszüge, die Sie auf Ihrem Schreibtisch daheim liegen ließen, beweisen, dass Sie von den Auszahlungen wussten. Sie sahen die Geldausgänge, fanden heraus, dass er Batak spielte und waren rasend vor Wut. Bis Sie letzte Woche die Post bekamen. Sie sahen Arams Testament, die Vorkehrungen, die er getroffen hatte um Geld für die Kinder anzusparen."

Die andere Frau wandte sich im Stuhl.

„Und", fing Beckett wieder an, „da Sie wussten, was Sie und Ihre Kinder im Todesfall von seinem Vermögen bekommen würden, nahmen Sie die Sache in die eigene Hand. Ich glaube, dass Sie die Kinder ins Bett brachten und dann überlegten, dass ‚jetzt die perfekte Zeit wäre , _ich werde mich beeilen, niemand wird mich ein zweites Mal anschauen'_. Sie setzten sich ins Auto und fuhren in die Stadt. Ich denke, Sie riefen Ihren Mann an um herauszufinden, wo er gerade war und als er zugab, nicht bei der Arbeit zu sein und Ihnen sagte, sich mit ihm am Service-Eingang des Waldorf zu treffen, nahmen Sie die Waffe, die Sie laut unseren Recherchen von einem weit, weit entfernten Cousin in der Mafia erhalten hatten, und erschossen ihn."

„Sein Vermögen? Ich bin seine Frau, ich besitze die Hälfte von allem, was er besaß. Ich bräuchte ihn nicht zu töten um da ran zu kommen. Es ist sowieso meins."

„Nicht, wenn er das Geld in einen Treuhandfond einzahlt. Dann würde es unerreichbar sein bis die Kinder einundzwanzig sind."

Karens dunkler Haarschopf wackelte. „Captain, das ist nicht – ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden. Ich weiß nur, dass er Geld vom Konto geholt hat, aber kaum wieder etwas hereinkam."

„Dann erzählen Sie mir die wahre Geschichte, Karen. Sie haben über das Spiel erfahren, über das Geld, das er von den Konten holte, und Sie konfrontierten ihn, oder?"

„Nein."

„Nein?", wunderte sich Beckett. „Warum sind Sie ihm dann in die Stadt gefolgt?"

„Ich hatte schon herausgefunden, dass er keine Überstunden machte – nach Nächten wie dieser waren seine Kleider nie dreckig, nie schmierig wie wenn er wirklich von einer Schicht heimkam – und dann sah ich… sah ich die Auszahlungen und ich dachte…"

„Sie dachten, er hätte eine Affäre?"

Der Kopf der anderen Frau ging auf und ab und sie rieb die Finger aneinander. „Also wollte ich es mit eigenen Augen sehen."

„Karen", sagte Kate mit Nachdruck, die Augenbrauen erhoben. „Er war nicht derjenige, der eine Affäre hatte, Sie sind es. Das Auto, mit dem Sie gefahren sind? Wir wissen, dass es einem Mann gehört, mit dem Sie früher gearbeitet haben. Einem Mann, mit dem Sie, meinem Gefühl nach, schon eine Weile schlafen, wenn man bedenkt, wie oft sein Auto vor Ihrem Haus über die letzten Monate gesehen worden war."

Karens Frustration konnte man in ihren Augen wieder aufblitzen sehen. Den Ärger, dass Ihre Geschichte auseinander genommen wurde. Aber Sie verlangte keinen Anwalt, fragte nicht nach Rechtsbeihilfe um sie aus diesem Schlamassel zu befreien, uns so stieß Beckett weiter vor.

„Sehen Sie, ich weiß, dass Sie Ihre Kinder lieben und dass Sie sie nicht verlassen wollen, also sagen Sie mir, was passiert ist. Sie haben eine Affäre, wollen Ihren Mann aus dem Weg haben, aber-"

„Nein. Nein. Die… die Affäre hat _gerade_ angefangen. Aram arbeitete so _viel_ , ich wollte… ich brauchte jemanden. Ich bin den ganzen Tag mit meinen Kindern daheim, immer Mutter, niemals nur ich. Aber es sollte nicht so lang gehen und ich…" Ihr Kopf senkte sich und mit brechender Stimme sagte sie: „Ich habe die Post letzte Woche bekommen und sah den Umschlag von dem Anwalt. Ich dachte, Ari hat das mit Daniel herausgefunden. Dass er die Scheidung einreichen wollte und mich _verlassen_ wollte."

„Und das machte Sie wütend", folgerte Beckett, sah, dass der Kopf der anderen Frau in Zustimmung nickte. „Also schnappten Sie sich die Waffe, um die Sie ihren Cousin schon vor einer Weile gebeten hatten, weil Aram so viele Überstunden machte und sie mit den Kindern alleine zu Hause waren, aber die sie eigentlich nicht benutzen wollten."

Die Frau nickte erneut. „Ja."

„Und dann baten Sie ihren Liebhaber bei den Kindern zu bleiben und spürten Ihren Mann auf. Sie sagten ihm nicht, was Sie vorhatten, nur, dass Sie eine Besorgung machen mussten. Sie riefen Aram an, als Sie in der Stadt angekommen waren. Er gab alles zu, bat Sie, sich in der Gasse zu treffen."

Karens steife Oberlippe zitterte. „Er versuchte es zu erklären, meinte, es sei eine Investition, aber ich war so wütend. Ich dachte nicht nach. Und dann lag er auf dem Boden, blutend. Ich wollte nicht… ich wollte ihn nicht töten. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass er mich verlässt."

Während sie mit jemand anderem schlief. Das ergab echt Sinn.

„Er reichte nicht die Scheidung ein, Karen", murmelte Beckett. „Wenn Sie den Umschlag von Randall Snow geöffnet hätten, wären das Testament Ihres Mannes darin gewesen, sowie Informationen über Treuhandfonds für Ihre Kinder. Es ging darum, Sie alle gut versorgt zu wissen, falls ihm etwas passieren sollte."

Karens Gesicht verzerrte sich und ihr Körper rollte sich zusammen.

„Oh Gott. Was habe ich-"

Beckett stand auf. „Ich veranlasse ein Treffen zur Beratung für Sie. In der Zwischenzeit lasse ich jemanden herkommen, der Ihnen mit der Unterbringung der Kinder hilft."

Karen Zabel nickte mit einer zitternden Hand an ihren Lippen und zusammengequetschten Augen.

Kate schloss die Fall-Akte und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Die Jungs traten mit ernsten Gesichtern aus dem Observationsraum heraus. Sie alle hassten Fälle wie diesen, in denen eine unschuldige Person wegen Fehlkommunikationen und Vermutungen starb, aber dieser hatte bei jedem scheinbar einen besonderen Eindruck hinterlassen.

„Könnte einer von euch bei ihr bleiben bis ihr Anwalt hier ist? Und bringt ihr ein Telefon, damit sie die Versorgung ihrer Kinder arrangieren kann?"

Esposito nickte. „Ich kümmere mich darum."

„Danke, Javi." Sie atmete schwer aus, sah auf ihre Uhr und dann auf ihr Handy. Enttäuschung setzte sich in ihr fest. Nichts von Castle. Vielleicht bedeutete das, dass er in der Luft war oder er hatte einfach nichts zu berichten und wollte sie nicht traurig machen. „Ich rufe den Bezirksanwalt an und fange mit ihren Papieren an, dann muss ich los."

Die beiden nickten. „Hast du was von Castle gehört?"

Mit gekräuselten Lippen schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Er sagte, dass er auf der Warteliste steht. Obwohl, so, wie ich meinen Mann kenne, wird er wohl versuchen jemanden zu bestech-"

Sie stoppte und schaute sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. Sie schmunzelten. Warum schmunzelten sie?

Ryans Kinn hob sich und sein Lächeln wurde zum regelrechten Grinsen. „Schau mal hinter dich, Boss."

Beckett drehte sich um und hielt die Hand vor den Mund als freche saphirblaue Augen und ein schelmisches Lächeln sie begrüßten.

„Rick", sagte sie mit einem erleichterten Seufzer. Sie stolperte praktisch über ihre eigenen Füße, weil sie so schnell zu ihm hastete. „Du – ich dachte, du wärst Stunden entfernt!"

Ihr Mann hob eine Schulter, zog die Hände aus seiner Hosentasche und trat von der Wand weg um sie an ihren Hüften aufzufangen während sie sich näherte.

„Habe versucht, jemanden zu bestechen, dass ich sicher in den Flug reinkomme", erklärte er mit melodischer Stimme. Ihre Wangen hoben sich. Es war so gut, ihn hierzuhaben und sich so necken zu lassen. „Das hat nicht geklappt. Aber ich tat ihr leid und sie hat mich zu jemand anderem geschickt. Ich konnte ein Flugzeug zu einem anderen Flughafen chartern und dann einen Direktflug hierher erwischen."

Oh, Rick.

Kate brach ihre eigenen Regeln für öffentlichen Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten., Sie schlang ihre Arme und seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich her. Ihre Lippen landeten das erste Mal seit zwei Wochen auf den seinen. Castle summte seine Zustimmung während seine Hände ihren Rücken hochwanderten und ihre Schulterblätter umfassten um zu verhindern, dass es eine zu große Lücke zwischen ihnen gab als sie zurückwich.

„Du hast es noch geschafft", murmelte sie und streichelte den Daumen an seinem Haaransatz entlang. „Rick."

„Natürlich habe ich es geschafft." Seine Nase berührte ihre, die Worte sanfte Luftströme gegen ihre Lippen. „Ich würde das niemals verpassen."

Anstatt wegen Kleinigkeiten zu streiten, dass die Verspätungen nicht in seiner Kontrolle lägen und seine besten Absichten in keinem Bezug zu Wetter und großen Airlines stehe, ließ sie ihre Stirn gegen seine fallen.

„Ich muss allerdings etwas gestehen", fügte er eine Sekunde später an, was sie zwang nach hinten zu weichen um in seine Augen zu schauen. „Ich habe die Feingebäcke weg gegeben als wir die Nacht über warteten. Es tut mir leid."

„Oh." Witziger weise war sie nicht annähernd so traurig wie sie das noch gestern gewesen wäre.

„Aber ich habe die Bäckerei angerufen und für eine weitere Lieferung bezahlt. Das tun sie normalerweise nicht, aber ich erklärte die Umstände und sie haben eingewilligt, für mich eine Ausnahme zu machen. Das Paket sollte Ende der Woche hier sein, wenn das Wetter mitmacht. Macht es das wieder gut?"

„Es hilft", sagte sie gedehnt und drückte ihn nochmal. „Aber nur, weil ich so froh bin, dass du zurück bist."

Sein Glucksen ließ einen Schauer der Erwartung an ihrem Rücken hinunterlaufen, aber sie konnte verhindern, ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen und ihn an ihrem Arbeitsplatz zu besteigen.

„Wann müssen wir los?", fragte er, seine Daumen über ihren Rücken streichend.

„Bald, ich muss nur einen Anruf tätigen und-"

„Boss", meldete sich Esposito mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Wir packen das. Geht. Lieber zu früh dort sein als zu spät, richtig?"

Er hatte Recht, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie ihren Posten schon verlassen sollte. Da war immer noch eine Frau im Verhörraum, die auf einen Anwalt wartete und die Papiere, die es brauchte, um sie zu verurteilen.

„Fünfzehn Minuten", schlug sie als Kompromiss vor. Sie entwirrte sich aus Castles Umarmung, genauso zögerlich wie er auch. „Fünfzehn Minuten und wir gehen. Ich möchte den Fall hier selber abschließen."

Rick nickte mit einem warmen, verständnisvollen Lächeln. „Okay. Nach dir. Es war seine Frau, oder?"

Ihre Finger fingen seine ein um ihn sachte nach vorne zu ziehen. „Sie war es. Sie fand die Informationen des Anwalts, hat sie aber nicht gelesen. Sie dachte, ihr Mann wolle die Scheidung und geriet in Panik."

„Natürlich", fügte Ryan hinzu und folgte den beiden, „hatte sie die ganze Zeit über eine Affäre, sie wollte also alles auf einmal haben."

„Oh, das ist eine Wendung. Interessant."

„Eher tragisch aus Arams Sicht. Er wollte nur für seine Familie sorgen", entgegnete sie und betrat ihr Büro mit Castle im Schlepptau. „Wenngleich das Spielen um seine Investitionen aufzubessern nicht die cleverste Idee war, aber…"

Rick drückte ihre Hand. „Nein, das war es nicht, aber ich gebe ihm keine Schuld. Er wollte sich nur vorbereiten."

„Ja", hauchte sie. „Okay, lass mich das hier fertig machen, dann können wir gehen."

Castle nickte, ließ ihre Finger los und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den er für sich beansprucht hatte. „Ich warte hier."

* * *

Den letzten Termin des Tages zu haben brachte Vorteile mit sich. Obwohl Dr. Kowalewski für sie noch nicht ganz bereit war, wurden sie von Schwester Susan zu einem Untersuchungsraum begleitet sobald sie angekommen waren. Rick folgte pflichtbewusst und studierte die Kunstwerke der Pasteten an den Wänden als seine Frau sich auf die Waage stellte.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Susan lächelnd und übertrug die Zahlen der digitalen Anzeige in Kates Akte.

Castle antwortete zuerst während er auf seinen Ballen wippte. Die Erwartung ließ ihn breit und ein wenig albern Grinsen. Seine Frau grinste als Antwort zurück.

„Kann mich nicht beklagen, Susan."

Kate lachte neben ihm, stieg von der Waage und steckte ihre Hand in seine Ellbogenbeuge. „Rick steckte über Nacht in Colorado fest. Wir sind beide nur froh, dass er es rechtzeitig her geschafft hat."

Rick streichelte seine Finger über die von Kate, drückte ihre Knöchel leicht. „Begeistert, sogar. Wie geht es Ihnen denn, Susan?"

Das Lächeln der Arzthelferin wurde breiter. „Na dann bin ich aber froh, dass Sie es rechtzeitig nach Hause geschafft haben. Mir geht es auch gut. Habe hauptsächlich gearbeitet, aber es ist schon ok. So konnte ich Stunden ansammeln, dass ich über Weihnachten nach Hause kann."

„Das klingt toll. Wo ist denn zu Hause?"

„In den Bergen von North Carolina", antwortete Susan. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, sagte sie lachend: „Hat mein Dialekt es nicht verraten?"

Rick lachte auch und ließ Kates Hand los als sie auf der Liege zur Ruhe kam. „Vielleicht ein bisschen."

Susan zwinkerte. „Ja, das höre ich oft. Okay, Kate, wie fühlen Sie sich? Macht Ihnen etwas Sorgen, das Sie besprechen möchten?"

Seine Frau strahlte und streichelte ihre Finger über den Bauch. „Keine Sorgen, aber ich habe Bewegungen gespürt. Von dem Baby, meine ich. Irgendwie wie so kleine platzende Bläschen? Ich brauchte gestern den ganzen Tag um zu kapieren, was es ist."

Nach einem liebevollen Stupser gegen ihren Bauch legte Kate ihre Hand an die Seite ihres Babybauches. Rick lächelte aufgrund dieser Geste. Er selbst hatte die ganze Taxifahrt über mit seiner Hand auf ihrem Bauch verbracht und versuchte, die Bewegungen ihres Kindes zum ersten Mal zu spüren. Jetzt machte er Fäuste, damit er sie nicht schon wieder mitten in der Arztpraxis anfasste.

Die Arzthelferin notierte das und klatschte in die Hände als sie fertig war. „Das ist fantastisch. Und zudem perfektes Timing. Wir bereiten alles für einen Ultraschall vor, damit Sie das Kleine sehen können, dann nehmen wir die Fruchtwasseruntersuchung vor, falls das noch gewollt ist, okay?"

Castle sah, wie sich Kates Schulter mit ihrem Atemzug hoben und ihr Lächeln ein wenig verblasste. „Ja, außer Dr. Kowalewski sagt etwas anderes, ist das noch gewollt. Lieber auf der sicheren Seite sein, oder?"

„Genau. Unter diesen Umständen ist man lieber auf der sicheren Seite. Aber wir sind sehr optimistisch, dass alles in Ordnung ist."

Kate schaute auf ihren Bauch und nickte. Sie waren beide nervös, was die ganzen Möglichkeiten anging, das wusste er. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie es schon so oft entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit geschafft hatten. Ihre Glückssträhne würde jetzt nicht abreißen.

Das Lächeln seiner Frau kam zurück als seine Hand über ihre kroch. „Ich glaube ja immer noch, dass sie nur einen Grund brauchte, damit ich sie bedienen muss", verkündete er und sah sie lachend den Kopf schütteln. „Was albern ist, weil ich das sowieso tun würde."

„Natürlich würden Sie das, Rick", sagte Susan gedehnt. „Okay, Liebes, Sie können sich hinlegen und es sich gemütlich machen. Ich schnappe mir alles und komme gleich mit Dr. Kowalewski wieder."

Sie lächelte die beiden auf ihrem Weg nach draußen an.

Kates Hand drehte sich unter seiner um und drückte fest zu. Er erwiderte den Druck, wartete, bis sie sich zurückgelehnt hatte und zog den nächsten freien Stuhl zu der Liege. Dann setzte er sich darauf.

„Hey", murmelte Rick und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. „Alles ist gut, Kate. Und selbst, wenn nicht alles perfekt ist, kriegen wir das hin. Dad mit Auszeichnung hier, erinnerst du dich noch?"

Ihre Lippen hoben sich unter seinen. „Ich erinnere mich. Es ist nur-"

„Nerven aufreibend? Beängstigend?"

„Ja", stimmte sie zu und strich ihren Daumen über seine Knöchel. „Und es wurde mir heute erst so richtig klar. Davor war ich so auf dich und dass du rechtzeitig heimkommst fixiert, aber jetzt…"

„Es ist okay, Kate", versicherte er. Er schaute auf als Kates Frauenärztin an die Tür klopfte und hereinkam.

„Kate, Rick, schön, Sie zu sehen."

„Schön, auch Sie zu sehen", antworteten sie gleichzeitig und mussten grinsen. Kate legte ihre Schläfe an seine.

Dr. Kowalewski lachte auch und nahm Kates Akte von Susan um die Aufschriebe der Arzthelferin zu lesen.

„Das ist gut. Das ist sehr gut", lobte die Ärztin. „Gewichtszunahme gut, Bewegungen gut. Sehr gut. Irgendwelche Probleme?"

Rick streichelte seine Finger über die Knöchel seiner Frau während sie die Fragen der Ärztin beantwortete und selber ein paar stellte. Nach einem Moment nickte die ältere Frau, untersuchte Kates Bauch und drehte sich weg, um das Gel und Ultraschallkopf vorzubereiten.

„Sehr gut. Nun schauen wir ein bisschen. Dann Fruchtwasseruntersuchung."

Die beiden nickten, obwohl die Zustimmung völlig überflüssig war. Kate hob ihr Hemd an und stopfte die geöffnete Taille ihrer Hose in ihren Slip. Als sie fertig war, griff sie wieder nach seiner Hand.

Ihre Finger zuckten als das Gel ihre Haut berührte, aber ihre Augen waren auf den Monitor neben Becketts Schulter fixiert. Vor Wochen saßen sie an fast demselben Platz und starrten einen so abstrakten Klumpen an und konnte kaum glauben, dass das ihr Baby war. Aber heute gab es keinen Zweifel, was sie sahen.

Ihr Baby. Ihr hüpfendes, sich windendes Baby.

„Rick", hauchte Kate voller Ehrfurcht. „Schau dir das an."

„Uh-huh." Das war alles, was er um den Kloß in seinem Hals herausbekam.

„Guter, kräftiger Herzschlag", stellte Dr. Kowalewski fest. Sie schaltete den Ton ein und gab ihnen die Chance, das Rauschen des Herzschlags ihres Kindes selber zu hören. „Sieht sehr gut aus. Wollen Sie es wissen?"

„Ja", platzte es gleichzeitig aus ihnen heraus und sie grinsten sich mit wässrigen Augen an. „Bitte, ja."

Dr. Kowalewski nickte und fuhr mit dem Ultraschallkopf über Kates Bauch. „Brauchen nur guten Winkel. Ah, hier sehen wir es. _Vitayemo_ , es ist ein Mädchen."

Ein _Mädchen_.

Den Blick vom Monitor reißend sah Rick seine Frau an. Er fand sie mit leuchtenden und tränengefüllten Augen vor, ihre Lippen vor Freude geweitet. Auch seine Augen ließen Tränen fallen als sie _‚ein Mädchen'_ vor sich hin murmelte.

„Kate", flüsterte er und erlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit lange genug um nun direkt angelacht zu werden.

Sie zog ihn ruckartig an seiner Hand näher zu sich her und drückte ihren Mund gegen seinen. Ihre Nasen boxten aneinander, der Winkel ungewohnt und der Kuss nass wegen der Freudentränen. Sie lachten aber nur und versuchten es noch einmal.

„Sie ist perfekt", flüsterte Kate mit emotionsgeladener Stimme. „Sie wird perfekt sein."

Er nickte dümmlich und hauchte seine Zustimmung in den Mund seiner Frau.

„Das ist sie. Das wird sie."

Ein kleines Mädchen mit Kates Temperament und sanftem Lächeln, hoffentlich auch mit ihrer Güte und ihrem Mitgefühl. Ihr gemeinsames kleines Mädchen.

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte er während er ihre Wange mit dem Daumen streichelte. Kate zog ihre Nase hoch und drehte den Kopf um sein Handgelenk zu küssen.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Er wusste, dass die Ärztin sprechen musste, dass sie ihnen wichtige Dinge über das, was sie da sahen sagte, aber es war ihm egal. Alles, was zählte, war das Leuchten in den Augen seiner Frau, die Freude und der Geschmack ihres Lächelns.

Sie bekamen ein Mädchen.


End file.
